Colonello's Lost Son
by B1ockh3d
Summary: My name is Ryan, I live in New York, and on a trip to Japan, my world was turned upside down when I found out I'm adopted, and my real parents are in the freaking MAFIA. And they're two of the most powerful people in the world. What does that make me?
1. Chapter 1

Colonello's lost son

By Blockhed13

"Colonello..." Lal Mirch's voice faded away. She picked up a baby from a cradle, and looked deep in his blue eyes. "I... I'm sorry." She looked again in the baby's deep blue eyes, but said nothing. "I wish you could see your son, he looks so much like you." she then glances at a picture of Colonello.

"It's too dangerous to stay here. It's best if you go to America, it's safer there," she informed as she glances at the baby, "Colonello junior..." she spoke softly as she put the baby back down, "Be safe in America. Please."

15 years later, in New York City.

I lean back and look at all the lights. "Wow... I've always been amazed everyday. This is all old to me though." I say to myself. A vendor walked up to me.

"Avoid your baby drama mama, getch'er condoms by Obama!" he chanted.

"That's... That's weird." I think to myself. I keep walking through the city of lights all the way to central park.

"Ah, my favorite rock." I say to myself and I sit down. "Ahhhh... So nice to be alone."

Then my friend, Chi, came from behind the rock, "Figured you'd come here, Ryan."

"So much for alone." I think to myself, "Hi, Chi. Am I that predictable?"

"Yeah. You come here every Friday. So, what's up, Ry?"

"Nothing much. Just chillin'."

"Did you see the announcements today?"

"Nah. I usually don't feel like reading who got in the cheer leading squad."

"It wasn't that today!"

"Then what is it that has you excited?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"About what?"

"They selected who's going to Japan!"

"Oh yeah, mister Foster was in charge of that. Lemme guess who's going, Dean, Jeanette, Kyle, and Elle?"

"No, not the jocks and the cheer leading jerks this time!"

"Okay, who were the lucky people this time? The frats and the sorority sisters?"

"Nope!"

"Was one of them you?"

"Nope!"

"Then who?"

"You were one of them!"

"And that has you excited?" I think, "Sweet!"

"Lucky dog!"

"I wonder why they chose me as one of them..."

"You probably have good grades and stuff like that."

I stand up, "I guess I should tell my parents."

"Yeah, hey, first, wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"Naw. I'm good."

"Is there anything you want to do?"

"Nope. I'm gonna go home. It takes a while cause' I have to take the ferry to Jersy and stuff."

"Okay! See you later!" Chi smiled as she walked away.

About an hour later, after taking the buses, ferry, and train, I was finally home.

"Ah, there you are, Ryan."

"Hey mom! Guess what?"

"What is it, hon?"

"I was selected to go to Japan today!"

"That's great! When do you leave?"

"I believe it was Tuesday. I'm gonna hafta double check on that."

"Okay. How long is it?"

"Umm... Two weeks."

"Wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

Thinks, "She can be so full of herself sometimes..."

"Remember, when you're in Japan, look both ways, hold hands while crossing the street, and shower!"

"MoOoOom!"

"I know, you're 15 and all, but don't get cocky."

"Of course mom."

"Now, dinner is in about 45 minutes. Go wash up."

"Sure," I mumble as I walk to the shower. Simply, I get undressed and take a shower while thinking, "I wonder what Japan will be like. I wonder if it would be any different."

I came out of the shower and got dressed and all that stuff. I got out of the bathroom and sat at the dinner table. "There you are, Ryan."

"Hey dad. How was work?" I replied.

"Your mom told me the good news."

"Figures," I thought, "Meh, it's nothing."

"Nothing? It's huge! Our first kid going to Japan!"

I just rolled my eyes, and started to eat my pork. "It really is nothing. Haven't you guys been to Japan before?"

"Yeah, right before you were born. 15 years ago," my dad answered.

"I doubt it's that impressive. Maybe I should just stay here," I questioned myself.

"Nooo, you really should go! You'll love it," he boasted. Then the rest of the dinner was then served, and we stopped chatting.

After dinner, we didn't do much. Just watched tv. At about 9, I decided to go to bed. The next day, was a Saturday, nothing all that eventful, I just usually hopped the ferry to NYC.

The alarm goes off on my clock, simply, I hit off. Got up, got dressed, and picked up my cell phone. 1 new message from Chi. I opened it, "Hey, you awake?"

I respond, "Yeah."

She replied, "GR8, wanna hit up the excellent dumpling house today?"

I replied, "I'm already gonna have Japanese food. I'm good."

She replied, "Idiot, it's CHINESE food."

Before I reply, I thought, "I've had dumplings before, I didn't like them, but I don't wanna blow her off," so I text, "See you there at noon. I'm gonna shop around a bit. I like China town."

She replied, "Okay."

Now at this point, you're probably thinking Chi's my girlfriend. Well, she's not. She already has a boyfriend, and all three of us like to hang out sometimes. Anyways, it was 9. I slip on my DC's and grab my wallet and my keys. If I hurry up now, I can get to China town at about 11. I grab my NFT (Not for Tourists) guide to NYC, and shove it in my book bag, and sling the bag over my shoulder.

In China town

"Hm, I made good time. I have an hour and a half to do stuff," I said to myself. Then I noticed a guy running away from a lady, and the guy had her purse, "And this day gets more exciting," the guy ran towards me, so I stuck my foot out, he then face planted into the pavement. I picked up the purse.

"Is this yours?" I ask the lady who just ran up to me.

"Yes! Thank you so much! How can I repay you?" she asked. I gave her the purse.

"Just forget I was here. Forget me," I commented. I then walked away. I don't like attention, I hate the media, I just wanna be seen as a person. I don't want 15 minutes of fame, I don't wanna be seen a celebrity, I just want to be the same.

I shopped around, hit up my favorite souvenir shop.

"Heeeeey! It's my favorite customer!" chanted the store owner.

"Hi, mister Nagano," I greeted. In the past, I would help him unload things from his van or help a customer and he would give me 5 bucks or a souvenir of some sort. I always came here on Saturday, and he was always waiting.

"Need any help today, mister Nagano?" I asked.

"Not today, but could you replace the giant water jug?" he asked. He pointed to the dispenser with a few water jugs around it.

"Sure," I answered. I replaced the empty water jug with a full one, and mister Nagano slipped me two bucks, "Thanks, see you in 2 weeks!"

"Oh. Big trip?" he asked.

"I'm going to Japan. See you later!" I answered. I left the small shop.

I met up with Chi at the excellent dumpling house.

"Hey, Ryan. It's about time you got here!" she complained.

"Yeah, yeah, where's JJ?" I asked.

"Running a little late. He had to make a delivery to his uncle K," she answered.

I look at the restaurant, and saw pictures of pot stickers. "Ooooooh, pot stickers. I like those."

"What else were you thinking?" she asked.

"Well, I once was served 'dumplings', but they were waded up pieces of dough, and I didn't like them.," I answered.

"Ah. No, these are the good kind!" she informed.

"Good to know," I commented. The two of us went inside and started eating lunch, about 10 minutes later, Chi's boyfriend joined us.

"Chi, Ryan, wazzzzaaaaaapp?" he asked in a strange voice.

"Just fine, JJ, you?" I asked casually, he sat down with us.

"Oh, just fine. Had to drop something off at my Uncle K's house," he answered.

"So nice to see you sweetie!" Chi smiled.

"You too!" he answered and smiled back, "What did you guys order?"

"Beef dumplings, chicken dumplings, and an order of scallion pancakes," Chi answered.

"Sounds good," he answered. We all ate and told our stories, and laughed too. We ate like there was no tomorrow, inhaling all the food we got. Chi paid, as we all went our separate ways. Chi and JJ both went to a movie, and I went to visit mister Nagano again.

"Hello again Ryan!" he greeted.

"Heya," I smiled.

"I'm glad you're here, can you replace a car battery?" he asked.

"Yeah, it isn't too hard," I answered.

"Good, you see, my van's battery died and I'm so old I can't get it out," he informed me.

"Okay," I answered as I set my bag down. I walk out back to take a look at his van, and he had the hood popped open and a new battery waiting. I unlatched the battery from its holder, and shimmed it out. I put that down, and picked up the new battery and slid it into place. I reconnected the wires, and tested it. Worked like a charm. I walk back in.

"All done, mister Nagano," I informed.

"That was quick," he eyed me up and down, "And you didn't get dirty?"

"Nope,"

"Huh, anyways, take this as a good luck charm," he handed me a small die-cast dragon. I took it.

"Thanks, but I really shouldn't take this," I attempted.

"No, I insist you take it. It's the least I can do. There was this boy who wanted to charge me fifty dollars to change the batteries. I said no! I know nice young boy who do it free!" he told me. I looked at the dragon.

"Thanks, mister Nagano," I smiled. The dragon did look kinda cool. He handed me a chain and I put the dragon on it, I then hung it around my neck. I bow to him and say my thank-yous and goodbyes. I picked up my bag and left. As I walked out the door, a breeze picked up and my shirt flew up, revealing my birthmark.

"Aren't you a little young for a tattoo, Ryan?" mister Nagano asked.

"It's a birthmark. And before you say it, yes. I know it looks like a pacifier." I quickly answered.

"Oh." Mister Nagano smiled as he waved. I went back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 2

By Blockhed13

I go home and plop into my couch, and play CoD Black ops. The rest of my weekend is dull and boring. All until it boils down to Monday.

"Wait, we _aren't_ taking a plane?

"Yep. We're taking a yacht and letting the winds of the sky take us to Japan!" my teacher cheered.

"Okay, so we're going south and taking the Panama Canal and taking the short way to Japan?" I asked.

"Nope! We're taking the scenic route."

Now I remember that my teacher is a nature freak. "If we take a plane, we'd be saving time and gas by carpooling, er, planepooling with other people."

"Please, Ryan. It's more beautiful on the water."

Well, no point in arguing. He'll find some pointless reason to take forever to get us to Japan.

Skipping a few boring days, we all load all our belongings onto the yacht. "Won't we be passing Somalia?" I ask.

"Yeah. Not to worry though."

"What about the Somalian pirates?"

"Bah. On-in-a-million percent chance of that happening. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

We undock, and set off for and adventure out on the big blue sea. I lie back on my bed and turn my iPod on and play some OK Go. It's my favorite band, and it helps me relax. I drift off to sleep the middle of "End Love" and about 12 miles from the wharfs.

When I woke up, we were barely reaching Cuba. I slipped on my DC's and picked up my phone. No service. "Oh well. Have fun, world."

My bunkmate Zach walked up to me. "You okay?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"In the middle of the night, you started mumbling something and you swung up and hit your head and said 'Owww!' and fell back down."

"I don't remember that happening." I commented as I moved along. I went down to the galley and got myself something to eat.

Author's note: That's a true story. Just replace Zach with a tall, muscular black man who rubbed my head after I hit it.

"Whatcha got?" I asked the cook.

"How does French toast sound?"

"Fine with me."

"Okay!" he started to whip something up. He gave me French toast about 10 minutes later.

We all hung around the boat, took some pictures, but I went on my laptop and watched some movies. Life was boring, and we didn't do a whole lot.

It was day 4 on the boat as we just passed the Seychelles islands. I was asleep, and awoke to the sounds of gunfire. "Ah! What the hell!" Our yacht was boarded by Somalian pirates. I slipped on my DC's and ran out to see a man wearing black carrying an assault rifle. I raised my fists to attack, but was shot at least 10 times in the arm.

I woke up some time later, thinking I was dead. The first thing I saw was a woman with dark blue hair wearing goggles, and wearing a tattered red shirt and black short-shorts with long leg warmers. She also had a device of a sort on her arm, and a large scar on the right half of her face.

I looked at myself. I was just in my boxers, and I had a weird looking green bandana on my arm, where I was shot. It looked like the scales to a reptile, yet it begged to be a headband.

"….Where the hell am I?" I ask. The woman turned to me.

"That's not important." She turned away.

"Okay…. Who are you?" I asked. She didn't turn to me.

"Lal Mirch." She answered. I noticed she keeps avoiding to look me in the eyes.

It was about 15 minutes later when Ryan fell down that CEDEF showed up.

"Basil! Secure the other passengers!" Lal Mirch barked at Basil.

"Yes, Lal-dono!" he answered as he ran to the lower decks. Lal Mirch ran through the decks when she met up with another pirate. She knocked him out before he could raise his gun. She kept running into an array of gunfire and pure hell, when she came across a boy who was spilling blood. She looked at him for a moment, then noticed his shirt had blown up, and saw a familiar birth mark. One shaped like a pacifier.

"Colonello…." She whispered to herself, and then picked the mysterious boy up. She placed him in the galley, putting Colonello's headband over his wounds. She then noticed a middle-aged man hiding under a table. "You, what's this boy's name?"

"R-R-Ryan! Why?" he demanded.

"Because he needs medical treatment! I'll have to take him on shore!" She fiercely informed.

"He can't leave the boat! What would I tell his parents?"

"If I don't take him ashore, you can tell them you left his dead body in Japan!"

He hid even deeper under the table. "O-okay! Take him then!"

She picked him up and put him in a speedboat. "Extra baggage?"

"Take care of him for me, okay Iemitsu?" she begged. He nodded. She ran back aboard, to the captured pirates. "Go back and tell your boss he's out of business!"

They all scurried to their boat and went off back to where ever they came from.

All of CEDEF's members went back to their boat without asking any questions. Then they all noticed Ryan in the corner.

"Who doth he be, Lal-dono?" Basil asked. Lal Mirch glanced at Ryan, then back down.

"My son…." She answered. Everyone was stunned, and stayed quiet. No questions asked.

It was 6 days later that I woke up.

"You should probably go back to sleep." She suggested.

"I think I deserve some answers." I demanded. She didn't argue with it, but pulled up a stool and sat down. Again, avoiding my eyes. I glanced over and saw my phone, my iPod, my wallet, and the necklace that mister Nagano gave me, all on a nightstand.

"You've been lied to for the past 15 years, Colonello."

"Eh? My name is Ryan."

"No it isn't."

"Based off what proof?"

"Do you have a birthmark on your lower left back?"

"No."

"You're a bad liar, Cole."

"Even if I did, what's it matter to you? You know what, I'm going home. Where's my clothes?"

"With holes and blood in a trash can. I'm not gonna leave you again, Cole."

Again? What is she talking about?


	3. Chapter 3

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 3

By Blockhed13

"Well, when can I leave?" I asked. It was a ligit question to ask.

"I have a friend in Japan coming here to fix you up."

Well, one thing's for sure, I'm not in Japan. "I'm tired of this. Where are we?"

She didn't answer. "I don't want to leave you again."

I still don't know what she meant by 'again'. This is the first time I've met her. "When will your friend be here?"

"In a few hours."

Right then, a boy holding a weird looking knife and hair covering his right eye came in. "Lal-dono, Iemitsu wishes to speak with thee."

"Okay." She answered. She got up and left me alone.

_I should be dead._ I thought. _There is not human way to still be alive. I was shot….. eleven times in the shoulder! _I just realized that I jumped the shark on death, _Maybe I should be thankful to whatsherface for saving me._

"Lal, since when did you have a son?" Iemitsu asked. She didn't respond at first, but mumbled.

"I left him nearly 15 years ago…." She teared up.

"What makes you absolutely positive that he's your son?" he asked.

"He has a pacifier birthmark on his back! Distinct from any other boy!" she barked. She already knew where this conversation was going, "I shipped him with some family to America! I don't care if it threatened our operation, but he was dying!"

Iemitsu relaxed. "I understand. I would do the same for my son too."

Lal cooled a bit. "I'm still worried about him."

"Then go take care of him." He soothed. Then she went back into my room.

"What happened to everyone else?" I begged.

"They're all just fine. They kept on going to Japan." She answered.

"Maybe I should go catch up with them." I suggested.

She sat back down. "Listen, Cole-"

"Ryan."

"You've been lied to. Your real name is Colonello junior."

"Then why do you keep calling me Cole? Forget it. That sounds dumb. My name is Ryan Stones and I've lived in New Jersy all my life. Unless you have some sort of evidence that I'm your son, I am Ryan Stones."

"Your 'parents' took a trip to Japan 15 years ago."

"No they didn't." I lied.

She sighed, "Now I know where you got that from."

"Got what from?"

"Your attitude. That came from me. Your eyes and hair came from your father."

I looked at her funny. "My parents didn't take a trip to Japan ever. They like staying in the country. Maybe there's some other kid with a birthmark on his back?

"Not in the shape of a pacifier though." She asked without asking, "And you have it."

"Pfft. You don't know that."

"I saw it myself when you were on the floor bleeding to death."

How could a complete stranger know so much about me? "Maybe you're my aunt?"

"No. I keep saying, I'm your real mother." I didn't answer. I knew too well that this would be an endless loop. We both stayed silent till a white-haired man with a bandage on his nose walked in the room.

"What did you need?" he asked. But he soon got his own answer. "I can't heal him, Lal. You need Lussaria and his peacock to heal him."

"He's going to be less than willing. Especially him."

_Who's Lussaria? _I thought to myself. But something tells me, I'd rather not know.

"Maybe we can get his box." The man suggested.

"Ludicrous. He won't-"

"Hi ya'll!" greeted an extremely high-pitched voice.

"Lussaria?" questioned the white-haired boy.

I took a look. I saw a wardrobe malfunction walk in the room. "I got orders from the boss man to give you guys a hand!"

"Xanxus told you to?" Lal asked.

"Well…. That's the short version. Iemitsu told the tenth to tell Xanxus to tell me to come here to heal someone."

_Iemitsu? Xanxus? The Tenth? Who the hell are they? _I wonder to myself. He then pulled out a box. "That doesn't look like a peacock."

A flame ignited on his ring and he slammed it into the box. Yellow flames flew out followed by a peacock. "Okay! Stay still!"

I looked at him funny. "Where would I go?"

His peacock lit up like a light bulb and I suddenly felt warmer on the inside. This is a strange but sensational feeling. When he was done, he put it back in the box and left before I could say thanks. I took the headband off my arm and there were no traces of any bullet wounds. The white-hared guy left too. It was just Lal and I.

_She says I'm a bad liar, but maybe I can escape if I play along._ I though, "Hey, Lal, can I get some clothes?"

She walked straight out and came back with a green pair of pants, a green button-up shirt with a black patch with a white "02" number on it and a regular white shirt. Luckily, she didn't throw out my DC's.

I slip into all these clothes, rearmed myself with pocket junk, and then slipped on my shoes. "Can you take me on a tour? If, uh, I do stay here the rest of my life, I oughta know this place inside and out, right?"

"No." she sternly stated.

_So much for plan A, now onto plan B._ I planned. I ran for it. I didn't know where I was going, or even in circles. Then it occurs to me, _I'm in a castle._

Ignoring this fact, I still keep running. Something caught my leg, it looked like a purple snake wrapped around my leg, and I tripped. "Oww….."

Lal Mirch caught up to me. She said nothing, but drew back the purple snake thing in another box. _Why does everyone have a fetish with those box things?_

"I promise to explain everything if you keep your mouth shut, okay?" she barked. I set my head down, and gave up. Who knows where I am or what'll happen if I leave. "Get Up."

I am far too tired to get up. I just got out of a coma for six days and my muscles seized up. I simply cannot get up. "Can't."

She leaned against the wall. "I thought you would've taken this a lot better."

I ignored that question, and I started to reach for my cell phone. _Maybe I can call 9-1-1. _I thought.

She put her foot right next to my pocket, stopping me. Like she read my mind and knew what I was gonna do. "You got your persistence from your father."

"Listen, lady, I plan, as soon as I can move, to buy a plane ticket to New York and go home." I glared, "And you kidnapped me. I don't know where we are, but it's illegal. So I have every right to call for help."

"Don't waste your breath, Colonello."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because that's your name."

"It's Ryan Stones."

She sighed. I feel that she's holding back a lot of anger towards me, and that she might blow. This obviously wasn't her real personality.

"I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"No." she answered. She was hiding something from me, and I wanted to know.

"What'r you hiding from me?" I question her. She doesn't answer. "You're going to have to tell me one of these days."

She again, doesn't answer. She knows I'm right. "You need more rest."

"Really now, doc? I didn't know. I would've thought the fact I can't get up wasn't because I was tired." I said sarcastically. She didn't seem amused. "Help me up, please."

She waked over and picked me up. "Take it easy, and don't try to run away."


	4. Chapter 4

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 4

By Blockhed13

She dragged me back to the bed where I spent the past 6 days of my life in. And that's when I got nervous.

"Why so tense, Cole?'

"It's… Nothing." I quickly responded. I didn't know why I became so nervous, I just had this intuition that something was going to happen. _I just need to calm down._

I grabbed my iPod and my headphones. "Can I be alone for a bit, please?"

"I'll be outside the door." She informed, then left.

I took a quick glance around, the only exit was the door. I turned on my iPod and played "Do what you want" by OK Go. _Do what you want….. What could go wrong? Oh, come on come on! Come on! Do what you want….._

_Wow…_ I thought to myself, _Where the hell am I? Why am I alive? I should be dead. Eleven shots to the shoulder? My arm should've shattered. I should've lost too much blood to be living._ But all of these questions just mystified me.

The song changed to "Here it goes again" by OK Go. _Just when you think, you're in control, just when you think you're on a roll… Aw here it goes again!_

I looked around, hopefully for answers. _Too bad my laptop stayed on the boat._ I kept looking. There's a desk with some strange things on it, and another bed.

I got out of my bed and went to the desk. There was the headband that was on my arm on it, a few pictures with Lal and some other person on it. He was wearing the headband and the same clothes I was, except his patch had a "01" on it. _Hmm…_

"That's your father, Colonello."

I whipped around to see Lal in the doorway. "Umm, I was just looking for, um, my gum."

"No you weren't." she walked over to me. "You should really lie down."

"I'm fine." I lied. I looked back down and saw this bluish cracked pacifier-thing, and Lal Mirch quickly picked it up and hid it under this weird cloak thing she just put on.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Go rest, and I'll be back." She left.

_What's so secretive about a baby's pacifier?_ I wondered. I was too weak to care. So I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes. _I'm waiting for death, but why does it never come? How did I live the past few days? Why doesn't death just show up?_

I eventually just went to sleep. When I woke up, I saw Lal Mirch rubbing my head, but then I pretended to be asleep. She was sobbing from what I was able to make out, I don't understand why though. I could feel the tears hitting my face and running down it. _What was her problem? What happened?_

She stopped and left the room. I then sat up and kept thinking to myself. _What was that about?_

I stood back up and went back to the table, hopefully for some answers. I opened a drawer, which contained 3 rings and one of those weird box things.

"What the hell is all this?" I raised an eyebrow at the situation. I looked back at the closed door and locked it. I checked around my room and looked all around, hoping I could find a way out. Sadly, there was nothing of use.

I glanced back at the pictures and I analyzed each one carefully. It was this Lal person and a guy, who remarkably resembles me in a way.

"Huh." I grunted. Someone knocked on the door, "Eh…"

"Colo-"

"Ryan!" I corrected.

"Ryan," Lal emphasized, "Why don't we chat over lunch?"

"And my answer is 'send me home.'" I retorted fiercely. Lal sighed.

_I nearly forgot about my stubbornness._ Lal thought to herself, "Aren't you hungry? You've been asleep for six days."

"I'm good!" my stomach growled in disagreement, "I need to lose the weight anyways."

"You weigh one-hundred and thirty pounds. You're nowhere near fat. And by the sounds of it, your stomach wants food." Lal shook her head.

I opened the door and held up my finger, "Answer one question, and that's who are you? And you know what I mean by that question."

Lal sighed on the compromise, "Alright. But I'll answer that over lunch. What do you want?"

"Something authentic to this land." I nod. Lal relaxed her eyes and her head and gave me the 'seriously?' look.

"No. We aren't stupid enough to let you know where you are." Lal shook her head. Well, there went that plan.

"Fine," I sighed, "Give me… I dunno, spaghetti." I shrugged.

"Okay." Lal nodded, and began walking. _At least he has the right taste in food._

After I finally sat down with Lal and our lunch, she began talking.

"My name is Lal Mirch. I work for an organization called 'Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia.' Which means-"

"External Advisors of the Family. In _Italian_." I glared, "I took Italian class, and something tells me that if that's in _Italian,_ then we are in _Italy_." I deduced.

Lal raised an eyebrow, "How were your grades in Italian class?"

_Great, investigating my grades like a real mother._

"They were all straight A's. It was a really easy language. Heck, I decided to take a challenge course and learn Japanese while I was at it." I shrugged, and slurped up some spaghetti.

"You know why Italian is easy for you?"

"Humor me. Why?"

"Because you're Italian."

I held my mouth and swallowed my food, then laughed out loud, "HAHAHAH! Helllll nooo."

Images of people with orange skin, guido, guidettes, and every character from the _Jersey Shore_ all popped in my head.

"If you've seen some of the 'Italians' I have, no way am I Italian. I would not like to be classified as an Italian." I denied.

"I've seen your 'Italians' on television. It's rather sad how stupid they are." Lal agreed, "But I'm saying you're actually Italian. One-hundred percent authentic Italian."

I shook my head, "Hahah, no. I'm part American, part Swedish, part Norweigen, part Cuban, and just a tiny fraction of Hispanic." I kept eating, ignoring what she said.

She sighed, "What'll it take for you to believe that I'm your real mother?" she begged.

I put down my fork, "Pictures. Documents. Anything of a sort. A freckle won't suffice."

She nodded, "Alright. I'll get them."

She left the table and the room. I was left alone.

I looked around, only two doors. I quickly got up, shut and locked them, and looked around for a phone.

None around. I ran over to the drawers and searched them all. I found two hand pistols and a rifle.

"Who has this much firepower in the dining room?" I raised an eyebrow, and picked up the rifle.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." A voice cracked over a speaker in the room. I dropped the rifle and backed up, "Good."

"Who's that?" I shouted at the speaker, and made a mental note of all the cameras around.

"Turmeric. Now unlatch all the doors and let Lal Mirch in. She surprisingly enough is very patient with you." He cracked. I walked over to the door that has Lal behind it, then ran over to the one I'm certain ha no one behind it, "Don't run off, it won't do you any good."

"Watch me!" I yelled as I opened the door, and ran headfirst into another woman. This woman had blond hair, and semi-purple eyes with glasses, "Ow… Umm…"

"Colonello, open the other door." She demanded. I twitched at the sound of that name.

"It's Ryan." I corrected as I turned around and opened the door to a surprisingly calm Lal, "How come it seems like you're trying to act different around me?"

"Because I'm new to mothering a teenager. And I want to treat you like any mother should, lovingly." She smiled, "I'm not surprised at your thinking or attempts to escape. It's a trait you picked up from your father and I."


	5. Chapter 5

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 5

By Blockhed13

"Uh huh…" I nodded slowly. I thought about everything that's happened, from the moment I got shot to the current moment, "Can I ask another question?"

She nodded.

"What kind of mother boards a ship that was clearly under attack by pirates, kicks their asses, drags a wounded person to Italy, has firepower in the dining room, and just pours out the whole 'I'm your mother' spiel?" I took another bite, the pointed the fork at her, "Much less, what were you doing around the tip of Somalia? On boat?"

She leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I was kinda hoping you'd accept me as your mother before you asked that. It makes it easier to explain."

I put my fork back down, "Convince me that I'm your son." I leaned back, crossed my arms, and smirked.

She sighed, and pulled out some pictures, "These are your baby pictures."

She sprawled them out on the table. One of them was of her in a hospital bed holding a baby, another was of her in a house holding the baby to where I can see the Pacifier birthmark and another freckle by the right shoulder.

Just like I do.

"Looks like me, but I still find it hard to believe." I shook my head. Lal pulled out another form, one I knew was a birth certificate, "Don't bother with that. You can't prove it was mine."

She put it away, "Your birthday is in three months, right?"

I didn't answer.

"June 3rd, 1999. Am I correct?" Lal asked.

I leaned forward, "Just because you know my birthday, doesn't mean you're my mother."

She sighed, and slumped back in defeat.

I looked up at her, "Come to think of it, with you being new to 'being a mother,' what kind of a mother leaves their child or gives it to another family? Why did you leave me fifteen years ago?" I interrogated. She let out another sigh.

"Alright, I didn't want to come to this, but…." She pulled out a cell phone and handed it to me, "Call your parents and ask. And don't bother calling the police, they won't find this place."

I shrugged, "Sure." I picked up the phone and called my mother, "Mom?"

"Ryan? You're okay! What happened? Where are you?" she asked worriedly. I smiled at the sign of her voice.

"Mom…. I'm okay. It doesn't matter what happened, as long as I'm okay." I soothed, "I have a question to ask. And I want you to answer me seriously and honestly, I won't be hurt by your answer."

"Anything, Ryan." She breathed.

I rolled up my fist in nervousness, "A-a-are you my real mother?"

"Hm? Why do you ask sweetie?"

"Well… I'm in a…." I looked at Lal and she shook her head, "….Hospital and there's a woman who claims to be my mother."

"Of course I'm your mother dear, you've grown up with me and dad."

"Well…. Did you give birth to me?"

There was silence.

"Ry…. Who is this woman you were talking about?"

I looked over to Lal, who could hear our conversation.

"Her name is Lal Mirch. She has a bluish hair and burgundy eyes." I described.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Ryan…." I heard her breathing, "Umm…"

My heart sank. It just hit me.

"Oh god…. Then…. Oh my god… You aren't my real parents?" I looked at Lal, who avoided eye contact.

"Ry… We're… We're not your biological parents. Fifteen years ago, we met a woman in Japan, meeting your description, who asked us to take care of her child, because she couldn't. She said that if I didn't take you, you would end up in an orphanage, and she didn't want to do that. Your father and I felt sorry for her, and we accepted you as our own son."

I dropped the phone on the table and all emotion left my body, leaving just a blank expression on my face.

Lal came over behind me and hugged me, "You want to go lie down?"

I was at a loss of words, so I nodded.

I lied down, completely motionless and thoughtless. I knew very well there was a question I wanted to ask, but I couldn't think straight.

_My whole life….. It's been a lie. I've been under the blinds and ruse of my true life…._

Lal came in and sat down next to me, "I thought you would take this a lot better."

I shook my head, "Why…"

I suddenly felt infuriated, "Why did you leave me? Why did you send me away? Why?"

Lal sighed. _He's going through the stages of grief… That's to be expected._

My anger died down quickly and turned to sadness, "Why… Did you leave me? Was something wrong with me?"

"I gave you to them because it's safer there than here. I've never forgotten you; and Cole, I've always loved you." Lal stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow. _He's going through the stages pretty fast. Anger, sadness… Next should be…._

I took a deep breath, "I'm sure you had a good reason…"

Lal smiled, _reasoning._

"Well… I guess you are my mother after all…" I returned to my blank state.

_Acceptance and indifference. That was unusually fast…_

Lal left me alone for an hour so I can comprehend what's going on, and swallow the whole 'life is a lie' pill.

After that hour, she came back into my room with a cup of warm tea.

"Tea?" she asked. I shook off my blank emotion and shook my head.

"I'm not a huge tea person." I groaned. She sat down next to me, put down the tea, and started rubbing my hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked lovingly. I shook my head, "You want to talk?"

"I'm at a loss for words, Lal." I sighed, "Here I am. Probably for the rest of my life. Never going to see my friends again… Oh god, my friends are probably worried sick about me!"

"Calm down, Cole. I'm sure your other mother will spread the word that you're alright." Lal soothed. I looked up at her with wet eyes.

"She isn't going to tell them I'm not coming back…" I slowly looked away. Lal moved her hand to my back and started to rub my back.

She smiled and chuckled, "I never said that. I brought you here because you were injured, and because I wanted to get to know you. Once you're fully healed, you can go back to America. I'm okay with that."

"Okay… I guess. I'm kinda surprised you aren't making me stay," I raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you making me stay here?"

Lal came closer to me, "You still have the option to choose your life. You can go to America, to your friends and second family and live life like you have been. Or you can choose to stay with me, and we'll figure something out."

I tilted my head in question, "…Why does it seem like you aren't acting like yourself?"

She smiled, "If I was to use my real personality, you wouldn't like me in the least. You're my son, and I will treat you like I should. With love."

I wiped the hot tears out of my eyes, "What are you really like?"

She drew her hand back and readjusted herself in her chair, "I take no nonsense from anyone. If I don't get a clear answer, then I will do everything to get an answer. I slow down for no one." Lal answered seriously. I could sense her real personality leak past her, but retreat back into her.

I sat up and looked at her, "Lal… My question earlier about what you were doing around Somalia and stuff…."

She sighed, "Let me break it to you now, because whether I tell you now or next week, you'll react the same."

I relaxed a bit, prepared to take in this 'big news.'

"Cole… Your father and I are in the Mafia."


	6. Chapter 6

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 6

By Blockhed13

Images of Al Capone, John Hamilton, Frank Costello, and other 1920's gangsters flashed through my head. An image of a well-suited man in a pin-stripe suit with a fedora, smoking a cigar and bearing a Tommy gun ran through my brain. Every episode of the Sopranos joined along; and the phrase "Sleeping with the fishies" rang in my ears.

"What….!" I looked in disbelief. "You CANNOT be in the mob! You don't look ANYTHING like a gangster!" I shook my head and denied. Lal let out a laugh.

"Well, what did you expect me to look like then?" Lal suppressed her laughter.

"In some Smokey bar that has three pool tables, sitting at a poker table with cigars dressed like the men around you; like you're always on an international business trip." I answered, still shaking my head in disbelief. Lal nodded.

"Cole, you've seen one too many old mafia movies." Lal chuckled, "If we dressed like those mobsters, that wouldn't be very conspicuous, would it?"

I put my hands on my head and stopped shaking my head, "I suppose…. But, MAFIA? _The_ Mafia?"

Lal nodded, "Yes, the Mafia."

"Oh my God…. I found my real mother and SHES IN THE FRICKEN' MAFIA!" I panicked, "Now I really CAN'T leave!"

"Shh, shh…. Calm down." Lal whispered, "I don't want you to go through your…. Grief moments. Which, by the way, why do you go through them so fast?"

I took a deep breath, "I just do. I've always been like that."

Lal smiled, "You didn't get that from me."

I took a few more breaths, "My father…. I haven't seen him…. Does that mean…. You know…."

Lal looked down, "Recently… Yes."

I frowned, and felt heart broken. _How do I miss someone I've never met? Now I wish I did meet him… He was probably someone in the military by the looks of the pictures… He and my mom were probably heroes. He probably loved me like my mother…. And of course, loved my mother._

My thoughts were broken when my mother hugged me, and I felt a wet cheek against my shoulder. I could tell my mother was crying.

"Um, mom-"

She clutched me close to her, and turned her sobs into a light chuckle, "Mom…"

I realized what I just said, "Yes, mom. You're my mom." I smiled.

She pulled away and looked at me with teary eyes. _Those eyes…_

Those eyes just made me realize what I am. I am the _last_ thing she _has_ to care about. Not her job, not her team, not even herself. Me. She probably risked her life just to save me from pirates. She probably broke so many rules and nearly 'slept with the fishies' just to save me. And why? So she can embrace the one thing she lost.

With that in mind, it doesn't matter she's in the Mafia. I don't care. My friends and old family in America can take a backseat in my mind and they can wait. Right now, my priority is to stay with my mother and take care of her, to be the son she never had.

I smiled, and hugged her tightly, "I'm sure my dad was a great man."

She returned my hug, "He was. I'm sure you're just like him in some ways." She smiled.

After about thirty seconds, we let each other go.

"Umm… Can I get some water?" I asked Lal. She got up, and I did as well. She smiled and chuckled.

"Sure. Do you plan to run?" she asked satirically. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged my head sarcastically.

"You know me, always running away. I'm gonna try again." I laughed.

_Sarcasm is a trait of his own. Kindness is a trait he got from Colonello and I._ She smiled.

After I got my glass of water, we sat down once again.

"So…" I took a sip, "What is your job in the mob?"

Lal looked up at me, "As I said earlier, I work in an outside advisory team. We're known as CEDEF. What we do is assist family situations."

I swallowed, "Oh yeah, what family do you guys work for?"

"We work for the Vongola family." Lal plainly answered.

"Hmm…" I began to wonder, "Mom, how powerful is this family?"

"Currently, it's the top family in the mafia world." Lal answered with a sense of accomplishment.

_Holy crap... The top mafia family in the world? My mother? Huh!_

"Unbelievable…" I shook my head, "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not. Currently, the Vongola family is the strongest family in the mafia underworld." Lal confirmed.

I took myself back to think for a moment. _Wow… The boss for this family must be very powerful… And probably raised from birth to accept the title…_

I drank the rest of my glass, "I'm not sure what to say."

Lal reached for my injured shoulder, "Then don't say anything. Can I see your shoulder?"

"Oh, sure." I pulled my shirt around my shoulder down, "Huh. That's weird."

My shoulder was all bruised up and welted. Well, certainly a lot better than shattered and shot.

Lal took a close look, "You'll certainly feel that in the morning. It looks like you're healing up well though."

I pulled my shirt back up, "Oh yeah… How the hell did that peacock heal me? And how did it come out of that box?"

Lal smiled, "How many mafia movies have you seen?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Umm… All of the ones that are commercially available?"

"Well, get ready to throw all your movie knowledge out the window." Lal relaxed.

I cleared my mind, keeping only the word "mafia" in my head.

"The mafia, despite T.V. portrayal, is a lot more different than what the general public views it as. Guns are more like secondary weapons, hardly ever used. Every mafia member has their own different way to take someone out and their own individual weapons. Some have special powers."

"Special powers?"

"This is where it gets the most interesting. There are seven flames in the world; sun, mist, rain, lightning, cloud, storm, and sky."

I raised an eyebrow, "How does the mafia relate to the forecast?"

Lal chuckled, "These are the different flames. Different attributes."

_Well, she's right. This IS indeed a lot more different than what I've seen._

"These different attributes have different abilities. Would you like to know these abilities?" Lal asked. I shook my head.

"From this vague explanation, you've already confused me. Just…." I shook my head in confusion, "Just tell me this, umm, 'attribute' that my father and you have."

Lal nodded, "Alright. Your father and I, and most likely you, have the attribute of rain. Rain flames are actually more like water than they are flames. The rain attribute carries a special trait meaning stillness and pacification. This means the flames can be used to take away the strength and ability of movement."

I looked at her with a blank and clueless face. Everything I heard just flew over my head.

"What? This is nothing how the mafia sounds like…"

Lal smiled, "It's complicated. Why don't you go wash up?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Yeah…"

I got up and began headed out the room.

I walked into the bathroom, and looked directly at the faucet; I turned it on and splashed water in my face. Then I looked into the mirror.

"I wonder why she hasn't tried to find me after all these years… If she misses me this much, then wouldn't she have gone to find me? Then again… Maybe she just wanted me to stay out of this 'mafia' crap and she didn't want me hurt. Who knows…" I wondered off.


	7. Chapter 7

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 7

By Blockhed13

A/N: Sorry this chapter is late! School's been putting a lot of stress and frustration on me, piling me with mountains of homework leaving me no time to do my work.

I walked back to Lal and sat down in front of her. I slapped my thighs.

"Well, now what?" I sighed. Lal looked up at my eyes.

"You still had more questions, right?" Lal asked. I nodded.

"What were you doing around the tip of Somalia?" I narrowed my eyes in question.

Lal rested her head on her arm, "Down in Somalia, there was a smuggling operation that regarded stolen mafia equipment. We, and other families investigated. We were patrolling the waters in your area when an emergency distress signal was sent out by a private yacht; and it wasn't one of the commissioned vessels. Needless to say, we responded to the call. And you just so happened to be on board."

"You saved me just like that? What about the other families? Don't they need your guys' help?"

Lal smiled, "We told them we had an injured civilian on board, and that we had to go back to land to get him medical attention. Another boat was sent out from the Kilandro family and escorted the yacht out of Somalian waters, and we took you back to Italy."

"Oh, I see…" I trailed off, pondering my next question, "Does the rest of your organization know I'm your son?"

Lal nodded, "Only the higher class executives of CEDEF."

"Ah…" I quieted, "I was going to ask why there's so much firepower in the kitchen, but the whole 'mafia' thing kinda explains it."

"*He* wondered the same thing..." Lal chuckled, "I think there's someone I know that you'd probably like to meet. I know he would certainly like to meet you. He was similar to you, before he became a mafioso."

"Hm?"

"His name's Ryohei Sasagawa, he was one of your father's students. I figured you needed someone other than me to talk to." Lal smiled, "But I'll introduce you to him tomorrow. Right now, it's dinner time."

I shrugged, "Okay."

Oregano joined the executive table and joined Turmeric, Basil, and Iemitsu. Dinner was then served.

She looked around, "Where's Lal Mirch?"

"Eating dinner with her son in the private dining room." Iemitsu answered.

"I wonder why she didst not tell us about him…" Basil trailed into ponder.

"I'm sure she had her reasons. But… She had a child with Colonello?" Turmeric chimed in the brainstorm.

"And she's being incredibly nice to him. But… I believe we can all understand that." Oregano began eating. Iemitsu paused to think. He thought about Turmeric's question.

"Yeah..." He looked up at everyone, "She didn't get together with Colonello up until about nine or so years ago. Her son is about sixteen. So… Is he the born son of Lal Mirch and Colonello?"

Everyone stopped and looked at each other, searching for an answer.

"Tis certainly a mystery…" Basil pondered.

Lal served me dinner along with herself. Then, that feeling of nervousness hit me again. My facial expression turned back into an uneasy and nervous face. This time, Lal noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, slightly worried. I forced a smile.

"I-it's nothing." I shook my head. She relaxed he face, giving me the "yeah, right" look.

"You're still a bad liar, Cole." She raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, running through all the list of possibilities, "….I really don't know."

Lal looked around, "What does your gut tell you?"

"…It tells me…" I thought about it for a moment, "It tells me something bad is going to happen?"

Lal smiled, "Not in this base."

That didn't reassure my gut in any way. I ate my Tagliatella (an Italian spaghetti alike dish) and tried to isolate my feelings.

"Perhaps I'm scared…" I frowned.

Lal Mirch wrapped her arm around me, "There's no reason to be."

After we were both done with dinner, we went outside on a balcony.

I overlooked the beautiful treetops all the way to the horizon where light pollution started to seep through the branches. I cracked a smile and took a deep breath.

"This is one of two CEDEF bases. The other one is in the middle of the city…. Of which I'm not telling you." Lal gazed over. I shifted my eyes back towards her.

"Why not?" I raised my eyebrow. She looked over at me.

"You aren't in the mafia. You're still a civilian. Our secret base wouldn't be very secret if we told a civilian now would it?" She looked back over the treetops. My face changed to an understanding smirk and I nodded.

We just kinda stood there for a little while, in awkward silence.

"Umm… Lal?" I asked nervously. She directed her attention to me.

"Yes?"

I bit my lower lip, "What was my dad like?"

Lal froze, thinking about all the times, both good and bad.

"I'm sorry if I opened any old wounds-"

"No, no," she smiled, "It's fine. I knew you'd eventually ask, it's not a very big surprise to me."

I now gave her my full-undivided attention, listening to what my real dad might be like. I imagined him as some guy who'd get his wife knocked up before he shipped out overseas to go fight for his country.

"He was childish. But that was one of his most defining aspects about him. He was a great fighter, both hand-to-hand and with guns. He really cared for the things that mattered, like his team or others. He never put himself first…" she trailed off in remembering, "I only wish I told him about you."

I turned to her in confusion, "What? He didn't know about me?"

Lal shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I thought about it, "Wouldn't he have already known? I mean you guys did somehow make me…" I trailed into awkwardness.

Lal didn't answer. I ran through all the thoughts and possibilities on why he didn't know.

"Unless… Umm… I-I'm not his kid?" I realized. Today is certainly going swell, isn't it? I found my mother, or vice versa; found out my dad who may or may not be my dad is dead; and I survived a pirate attack!

Lal laughed lightly, "I know you're his son. There's no one else I've ever loved more than your father. Trust me." She smiled.

Well, I guess I'll take her word for it; because quite frankly, I'm not sure WHAT to believe anymore.

"Hey, Lal," I began. She looked at me with accepting eyes.

"Yes?"

"What if I decide to stay here with you? And join the mafia?" I asked, almost as if I'm begging.

Lal raised an eyebrow, "That's your choice. But, if you are to stay and join; then we'll house, feed, and train you."

I thought about my options, "Lal, I think I'll stay he-"

"Don't think about it so quickly," she advised, "You have a week till you're fully healed. Give yourself time to think."

I closed my mouth. _But I already made up my mind…_

"But… What would you want to do if you decide to stay?" Lal asked curiously. I thought about it. I looked at myself, the clothes I'm wearing, the pictures of my father, and my mother.

"I… I want to be like my father to the best of my abilities." I nodded, content with my answer. Lal smiled, with a light chuckle.

"Funny enough, I was the one who trained your father." Lal reminisced.

My eyes widened in excitement, "You should teach me then!"


	8. Chapter 8

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 8

By Blockhed13

A/N: I just remembered when I make dashes for transitions on fanfiction(dot)net, it removes them. If anything doesn't flow or doesn't make sense, that's probably why. And anyone out there who knows how to make those lined transitions, please message me and tell me how. **UPDATE: **Thanks to Aubrey09, I now know how. I edited this chapter, But I'm not gonna go back and correct the others. Too time consuming.

* * *

"Cole, you sound like you've already made up your mind." Lal noted. I nodded.

"Can you train me?"

"Cole…" She thought about the next week for him, "Don't go jumping into situations without deep thought. M'kay?"

I frowned, "Alright. I'm just kinda… Excited, I guess."

She nodded, understandably, "I think it's time for us to go to sleep. Or at least you."

"Umm…" I trailed, "I'm jetlagged."

Lal sighed, "Your internal clock was disturbed when you were asleep for six days. You gotta correct it."

"…Alright." I waved and went to bed.

Iemitsu waited for Lal Mirch to go to bed, and privately raided all of her past mission files inside their computer database.

Everything was normal, all the way up to sixteen years ago. Mission reports, findings, pictures, everything was there.

"Hm?" Iemitsu clicked on one. It was a rather unusual file, because the file was smaller than any of the others and there was no title.

Inside, there were blueprints of what looked like some sort of factory or a lab, and a few pictures of the building; but no mission report or findings from Lal Mirch. The only thing of any significance was the date: June 3rd, 1999.

"What happened that day, Lal? What did you find?" Iemitsu narrowed his eyes at this. This is taking a strange turn.

Iemitsu looked closer at the blueprints to the building, and found an address.

"Alright." Iemitsu planned, _I'll send Oregano and Turmeric there tomorrow._

* * *

Lal walked to the room next to hers, which was mine.

"Cole, wake up!"

I cracked one eye open and looked at the time: 5:30 AM.

I pulled the blanket over my head, "Good grief… It's only five-thirty! AM!"

"I let you sleep in half an hour."

"You wake up at FIVE? Jeezuz!" I complained. Lal pulled my covers off, and I pulled them back on.

"Get up! Breakfast is served at six!"

"I'll make my own! Let me sleep!"

Lal sighed. _Teenagers…_

I pulled a pillow from under my head and covered my head, ignoring my mom.

"Cole!"

"No! Let me sleep!"

Lal had no idea how to deal with this. She pulled out her box and summoned her cloud centipede, and it wrapped around my leg. She then yanked me out of bed, facing up.

"Ahck! The hell!"

"Get your ass up and get dressed!"

She recalled her centipede into her box.

"What the hell was that? You never explained the boxes!"

"I'll tell you over breakfast. Get dressed."

She left the room. I groggily ran over to my door and locked it, then crawled back into bed.

Unfortunately, my curiosity is thriving more than my sleepiness. I got right back up and got dressed. I slipped on the green pants and the green button-up shirt with the "02" patch, left unbuttoned. I quickly tamed my hair, and got out of my room.

I scanned up and down the hallway. Not a soul in sight.

"Oh crap… I don't know my way around." I remembered. Yeah, I got to bed somehow; but this base is so expansive, I don't know where to go, "Well, how do I get back to the dining room…"

After about five minutes, I found a closet. Not helpful in the le- "Oh, hey!"

It wasn't just any closet, it was a closet full of _guns_.

"Ho-ho-hoooly crap." Like any teenage boy, I went into the room.

There were all sorts of guns. Handguns, machine guns, snipers, shotguns, grenades even!

I couldn't help but smile. Then it occurs to me, "Why the hell would they leave the door unlocked?"

Alright, moment of awesome is over. I turned around quickly, grazing my eyes on a gem in the rough. I stopped myself, and looked at it.

It. Was. B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. It looked like a hi-tech sniper rifle. Long barrel, gadget-y firing mechanism, and some sorta screen attached to the scope, assumedly for the zoom.

There was one more defining detail of this gun, a "01" printed on it.

"It's your father's gun."

I whipped my head around; Lal was standing there.

"Oh! I was just… Umm… Looking for my gum…?" I improvised. Lal looked un-amused.

She followed with a sigh, "You still don't know your way around."

I looked down in defeat, "Yeah. I didn't know when the dining room was."

She looked to her right, "It's this way."

I left the closet of awesome and Lal lead me there.

* * *

Everyone in CEDEF, excluding Cole and Lal, sat down to eat breakfast.

Iemitsu looked over at his two subordinates, Oregano and Turmeric.

"Oregano, Turmeric," they looked up at him, "I need you two to investigate a building."

Oregano raised her eyebrow, "Any specific reason?"

Iemitsu looked around at everyone, and the doors, "Lal Mirch has a nameless file containing no mission report or findings. This file was dated sixteen years ago, and the only thing in the file is an address to a building."

"And the address?" Oregano raised her eyebrow.

"6656 Crane street." Iemitsu answered. Everyone seeming content, they began their breakfast.

* * *

"So, Lal-"

"Why do you keep calling me by my first name?" Lal interrupted. I shrugged.

"You're still somewhat of a stranger to me. Calling you "Mom" hasn't quite sunk in yet." I explained, "I'm sure I'll get used to it."

Lal nodded, understanding. She reached into the fridge and pulled out cream cheese and raided the cabinet for triskets.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a cook…" Lal frowned. I smiled, grabbed two plates from a cabinet under the counter and set them up.

"It's fine. Why don't we eat with the rest of CEDEF?" I asked.

"Simply because I don't think you'd like to eat with a bunch of mafia members, and they probably have top secret stuff they need to talk about-"

"And I'm a civilian… Still." I nodded. I opened the triskets and sat down, inviting Lal to sit across from me.

She sat down, "The parents I left you with raised you well." She smiled. I opened the cream cheese and smiled.

"They did." I picked up a trisket and spread some cream cheese on it, "Wait, who made my food yesterday?"

"Someone else makes it. But they don't come to this base on Fridays. They go to the other one." Lal explained.

"Oh… Oh! Crap! I still need to go to school!" I panicked.

Lal smiled, and ate a trisket with cream cheese, "Don't worry about that. But speaking of worries…. Can I see your shoulder?"

I pulled my sleeve down the shoulder that got shot again.

"Well, that's unusual…" I commented. My bruises and welts were completely gone. Not even a trace of a scar. Lal didn't look the least bit surprised.

"I guess it finished." Lal pulled my sleeve back up, "I guess your body accepted it."

I shook my head in confusion, "What did my body accept?"

Lal sighed, "You don't remember? The peacock?"

"Oh, yeah. The peacock. Because I sure know quite a bit about their magical healing powers. So it all makes sense," I sarcastically remarked, "What did the magic peacock do?"

"The peacock used sun flames,"

Oh great. More talk about flames.

"Which are healing flames. That's what it did to you. There was some sun flames still lingering in your body, acting with your white blood cells very slowly. Your body accepted them quickly, and you're now fully healed." Lal explained.

I thought about this for a moment, "I was lying in bed for a week with an armband around my shoulder and you did it as soon as I woke up? Why didn't you guys do it right away?"

Lal nodded, "There would have been problems if we did it during your coma."

"Like?"


	9. Chapter 9

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 9

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

"Like death." Lal answered

"What? How are flames that are supposed to heal me, which did, kill me?"

"Well…" Lal looked down, "It did kill you."

"What? But I'm alive!"

Lal sighed, "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you what happened… Because you're still a civilian."

I shook my head in frustration, "Screw top secret, I died! Tell me what the hell happened! And besides, you told me about the flames and stuff, so does it really matter?"

Lal looked down, "We tried bathing you in sun flames, and it was working. Well, negatively. After about thirty or so seconds, your body rejected any further treatment."

I calmed down, remembering that I am alive, "Why?"

Lal reached into her pockets and pulled out a used bullet, "Remember how you were shot?"

I nodded, looking at the bullet.

"The bullets that hit you were contained a fast acting poison, and some unknown substance."

"What? But…. Then, wouldn't the sun flames heal me, like the peacock?" I pieced together. Lal shook her head.

"The strange substance assumedly reversed the sun flames' effect, and it would assist the poison."

I slowed my brain down, "I don't follow…"

"These bullets were designed to go into a target, and spread the substance and poison. If anyone tried to add sun flames, they would act as an accelerant and speed up the process of the substance tethered to the poison, and would only add more fuel to the fire." Lal educated, "These bullets were designed to take down anything and everything without any chance of survival."

I thought about for about a minute, "So when you tried 'bathing' me in sun flames, you sped up my death…"

"You're catching on quickly. We saved you by removing the bullets and poison, and giving you a slow stream of sun flames while removing the substance. We waited about two days for you to wake up, and we knew you'd be ready to be given the full treatment by then. We didn't have our sun guy on standby, so we called for a friend to saturate you in sun flames." Lal explained.

"You mean the drag queen with a peacock?"

Lal snorted, "Yes… Him."

I still tried to wrap my head around her explanation, "…How did they get their hands on the ammo?"

"I told you yesterday, there were pirates smuggling stolen mafia goods." She reminded, "But, what's unusual is that I've never seen such a bullet, nor was anything of a sort reported as one of the missing items."

I'm still stuck on the bullet, not the whereabouts. "They probably made it themselves with other stolen mafia crud. But, I suppose as long as I'm alive, it doesn't really matter. Besides, I'm assuming you took the guns and bullets away from them."

Lal nodded, "But regardless, you're okay. But what I want to know, is how did your body begin rejecting the treatment?"

I shrugged, "Hell if I know."

Lal thought intently for a moment, then gave up, "Well, at least you're healed."

I nodded, then my eyes widened, "Now that I'm healed, does this mean I can make my decision?"

Lal exhaled, "I really want you to think this through… But I did say when you were all healed."

I ate another cracker, and thought about the epiphany and realization I had the other day, "Mom…"

Lal looked over with surprised eyes.

"Two weeks ago, I was in New York city, avoiding the Jersey shore, going to school with friends, and living happily with parents who raised me well. But, here I am today, in some secluded base on the outskirts of a town eating crackers with my real mom; who's in the mafia."

Lal tried to read my mind, looking deep into my eyes.

"But only yesterday did I figure out that not only do you love me, but, I'm the last thing you have to love. The last thing that… Umm… Colonello?"

Lal smiled with endearing eyes, "Yes, Colonello."

"Colonello left for you, as a piece of himself. Even if he didn't know it." I took a breath, "Something tells me that it'd mean the world to you if I stayed; and if I left, you'd have regrets for the rest of your life."

Lal frowned and nodded, "Please don't let me influence your decision…"

"I'd like to know you more, and you'd like to know me more. I'm struck in awe at this place, and grow more curious about it every minute. I understand that the mafia is a dangerous place, but I've never felt safer in my whole life. Especially knowing that my mom is an ass-kicker."

Lal smiled, and chuckled lightly.

"I feel like I'm wanted here, welcomed here; and overall, I want to be here. It's strange how a teenage boy is rather interested in the mafia; but after looking and hearing about it, it is nothing like I thought." I noted, "My final decision is that I _want_ to be here."

Lal smiled, "If that's your choice, then I'll accept it."

* * *

After we were done with our breakfast, my _mother_ took me to her room.

"Why are we here?"

Lal smiled, and walked over to her desk, "Remember the arm band that you woke up with, and it was wrapped around your arm?"

I then remembered the reptile-like patterned armband, "Yeah. Why?"

She picked up a cloth strip, one that I could match up with the armband. She brought it over to me and handed it over.

"I think your father would've liked you to have it."

I looked at it up and down, "This armband?"

She grabbed it, walked behind me, and started to tie it to my head, "It's your father's headband. I hardly remember a time when he didn't wear it." Lal smiled at the memories.

I arranged my hair around the headband and adjusted it. I looked in the mirror and…. Wow. I actually do look a lot like my father.

Lal tapped me on the shoulder, "Ryohei just got here. Want to meet him?"

"Sure."

* * *

Turmeric kicked the door of the presumably abandoned warehouse, and the spice duo pointed their black matte 9-millimeter glocks inside.

From wall to wall, the only thing that moved were dust bunnies.

After a thorough scan of the abandoned factory, the two put their guns away, and began their investigation.

"This place hasn't been used for a while. Who ever was here last, they left taking everything with them." Oregano made note. Turmeric headed over and observed the perimeter of the wall.

"Hey, I got something," Turmeric informed. He picked up seven nested containers, each about one foot by two feet, and eight or so inches in height, "Leftover garbage?"

Oregano walked over, "I'm not sure. Let's just leave it."

Turmeric dropped them and they both kept investigating the perimeter.

Eventually, they started looking at the support beams holding up the roof.

"Turmeric! Over here!" Oregano called. Her partner ran over to assist her.

"What is it?"

Oregano picked up a green notebook with all the papers torn out, "Now who would rip out all the pages of a notebook? Why not keep it all together?"

Turmeric looked around for any loose papers, none in sight. "Lets bring it along."

"Yeah," Oregano looked over the place one more time, resting her eyes on the plastic containers, "Let's bring the bins along as well. I have a funny feeling about them."

Turmeric walked over and grabbed the seven containers, and the two of them left the warehouse, returning to base.


	10. Chapter 10

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 10

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

I met a man with short white spikey-ish hair and a bandage on the bridge of his nose. He looked slightly confused, and interested. I'm assuming he's wondering why I look like Colonello. Where have I seen him before? Oh, duh. While I was being healed.

Lal went up to the seemingly puzzled man, and whispered in his ear.

His eyes lit up and a huge smile went on his face.

"Lal, you had a son? With Colonello? That's extreme!" He went up close to me and looked at me, "He looks just like him! Even more extreme!"

I backed my head up, but keeping my feet planted, "Uh, yeah. Extreme."

Lal whispered in his ear again. Ryohei smiled and nodded. I wonder what that was about.

He turned to Lal, "Can I take him outside?"

Lal shrugged, "Not to town, just the balcony. Will this interfere with any of your plans?"

Ryohei shook his head, "I'm staying the week. No plans made; except to box to the extreme!"

Lal nodded, "You can take him out, but don't let him get hurt, and no boxing!"

I sighed. _My Mom is being protective…. Like a real mother._

* * *

Lal left somewhere, and he looked at me with admiring eyes.

"I have so many extreme stories to tell you about your Dad! Where do you want me to begin?"

Oh wow. If everyone in the mafia is like this, it really _is_ nothing how I imagined the mafia, "Umm, how did you get involved in the mafia? I figure hearing the story from the beginning is the best."

"Oh, hahah! Good memories…." We began walking, "Ten years ago, I was attending a school in Japan, Namimori middle school. I became friends with Sawada Tsunayoshi, today known as the tenth Vongola boss."

"Wow…. He must be pretty strong." I commented. Ryohei did a half nod.

"He's the strongest person I know. Believe it or not, he never intended to be a mafia boss. He was just a regular kid at school. His grades were not the best, nor was he the strongest person there. In fact, he earned the nickname "Loser Tsuna." Ryohei recalled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why are you bad-mouthing your boss behind his back?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Your mother asked me to answer any of your questions truthfully." He recalled. I guess that's why she was whispering in his ear. I wonder why she had to whisper it.

I shrugged, "Continue."

* * *

Lal walked into the base located in the middle of town, and walked straight to Iemitsu's office.

"I got your call earlier. What is it?" Lal sat down.

"I was looking into your past mission-"

"Why were you looking in _my_ personal mission files? You know those private!" Lal growled. Iemitsu ignored her discontent.

"I had my reasons-"

"Then you better start giving them!"

Iemitsu exhaled, "I was simply trying to find out more about your son."

Lal crossed her arms and scowled, "I refuse to answer any questions regarding my son or personal life. I will not allow my family to interfere with business."

Iemitsu pulled out a thin manila folder stuffed with a couple papers, "I wasn't going to."

"Then I don't see how my son fits into this meeting." Lal inspected the folder.

"Okay. Then I won't talk about him the rest of the meeting. I want to know why this is the only folder you have that's relatively empty. And why it was in your personal file cabinet." Iemitsu slid the folder over to her.

Lal opened the document, and quickly shut it, "What is there to know?"

Iemitsu closely judged her reaction to the file, "Why isn't there a title, findings, a mission report or prep?"

Lal opened the document back up and flipped through the blueprints and layout of the building, "It was sixteen years ago. Hell if I remember." She once again quickly shut the document.

"Well, what do you remember?"

Lal looked up at him, "I've had thousands of missions. This is just another one."

"But it was in your personal box. You must surely remember everything that was in that box. Especially that mission." Iemitsu pried. Lal didn't budge.

"I remember there was one mission. I showed up to some building, busted inside, and nothing was inside. It was empty. Nothing anywhere. It wasn't worth reporting or writing down in my findings. That's probably the file you found." Lal shrugged, "I figured the CEDEF team was giving me a little April fools joke."

Iemtisu slid the file back to himself, "Yet, the date was June 3rd, 1999? And you kept the file in your personal files?"

Lal sighed, giving up, "Yes, exactly. A late April fools joke and a file mix-up. Now if you excuse me, I have places to be."

Lal got up and headed out of his office.

"We aren't done yet!"

Lal didn't turn around, "I am! Now I've got more important things to do than talk about a sixteen year old prank!"

Iemitsu gave up, and waited for Lal Mirch to leave earshot.

"How interesting…" Iemitsu pondered, _She seemed upset that I talked about this mission and her son… I wonder what Turmeric and Oregano's investigation will bring up._

* * *

My dad was awesome. Ryohei told me everything about him in as much detail as possible, and usually mixed in the word "extreme" as well.

He told me about training with him, my parents together, and my dad's bird; Falco. Which, now that it occurs to me, how the hell did a bird fly him?

"Ryohei, how did my dad's bird fly him? It's not physically possible. And don't pull a coconut-swallow complication on me."

"Oh. Falco landed on his head, picked him up and flew him. Your dad was light enough."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Whaaat? Was my dad, like, anorexic or something?"

Ryohei laughed, "No, no. Think of it like a stork delivering a baby."

"Implying that my dad was baby?" I smiled in humor. He looked at me, and nodded. _Seriously_. "Say _what_ now?"

Right then, Lal walked out on the balcony and joined us.

"Oh, hi Lal." Ryohei greeted. I'm still trying to figure out my dad being a baby.

I couldn't help but laugh at this cockamamie explanation.

"Can you give me some time with him?" Lal requested. Ryohei nodded, and went inside.

"So, my dad was a baby, huh?" I chuckled. Lal didn't respond, like she's thinking about something.

"Yeah." She answered, "There's a couple things I haven't told you yet."

Wait. Now I believe I'm certifiably confused, "…How did you have me when my dad was a baby?"

"He wasn't a baby then."

"Wait… So, he wasn't a baby, and he turned into a baby?" I pieced together, then overlooked the forest, "Huh?"

Lal joined my viewing, "…There's an…"

"Organization?" I continued.

"…Yeah, something like that. This organization is known as the 'Arcobaleno.'"

"That's…" I thought about it for a moment, "Rainbow in Italian?"

Lal nodded, "The Arcobaleno are made up of the seven of the strongest people in the mafia."

Well, this makes sense so far.

"How do babies work into this?" I questioned. I never thought I'd ever ask _that_ question.

"These seven met up in an undisclosed area, and they were given the curse of the Arcobaleno. This curse turns them into babies."

"…So, they were turned into babies because they were powerful?" I fit together. Lal gave me a shrugging nod.

"More or less, yes."

I narrowed my eyes, "…The mafia makes as much sense as a Japanese manga…"

Lal smiled and laughed, and proceeded to mess with my hair, "Crazy, but true!"

I'm not even sure if the mafia is serious, or a place for clowning around anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 11

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

"I still have trouble believing what you're telling me." I shook my head.

"Which part?"

"Which part? Which _part_? It is physically IMPOSSIBLE for an adult man to turn into a baby! A _baby_ for cryin' out loud! What kinda bull crap stories are you trying to give me?" I complained. Lal just smiled, and sunk her head in laughter.

"Of all the things for you to understand, I didn't expect you to understand this." Lal clarified, "But from what I can tell, you want solid evidence."

"Damn right." I laughed in my head, knowing _for sure_ that she cannot provide solid evidence.

* * *

Lal took me inside where she took me to her room and she pulled out a drawer in her desk. She proceeded to pull out three pictures from an envelope in the desk.

"Here," she handed me the pictures.

I took a good long look at all of them. One of them is of a small baby with blond hair, a green military-like uniform, wearing the same headband I am, a giant rifle larger than himself across his back, and he's wearing a blue…. Pacifier? Looks a little large. And strangely enough, familiar.

I pointed at the blue pacifier, "What is that?"

Lal reached in the drawer again and pulled out the same blue pacifier. Aha! She dropped it yesterday while I was awake. That's why it's familiar.

"It's your father's rain pacifier." She explained as she handed it to me.

I dangled it in front of my eyes and looked at the cracked murkiness of blue. It gave me a rather odd vibe just looking at it.

"What's the impor-" I stopped myself. My strange vibe just flew off the charts.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't answer. This pacifier has me mesmerized, "Nothing…"

All of a sudden, my strange vibe just ceased; along with the rest of my thoughts. Lal looked into my eyes puzzlingly.

The pacifier started to glow.

"What the…?" I widened my eyes. It started to glow brighter gradually. Lal smiled, and backed up.

After about thirty or so seconds, it stopped glowing. It was now a polished, repaired pacifier.

I drew my eyes away from it, "What just happened?"

Lal pried the pacifier from my hand, and couldn't stop smiling, "It found someone that can carry it."

"What… Just… Happened…" I shook my head in disbelief. There was absolutely _no_ way that happened. No way in heaven, hell, or any other world did that just happen.

Lal grabbed an army green ribbon from under her bed, and tied my pacifier around my neck. I didn't do anything, because I'm still processing everything that just happened in front of my face.

"How did that light up? What is it? What does it mean?" I began asking a mile a minute.

"Cole, calm down. Everything's fine." Lal promised. I took a deep breath, "This pacifier is an arcobaleno pacifier. The one your father wore. It lights up when either another arcobaleno is close, or they're being-" Lal stopped, realizing something.

"Being?"

"Called. Stay here." She ran out with an expressionless face, making me rather concerned.

* * *

Yuni just sat there next to Byakuran, completely without emotion.

Byakuran was happily sitting down on the couch, eating marshmallows and waiting for something interesting to happen. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait too long.

Like Cole's, Yuni's pacifier started to glow. She looked down on it, expressionless.

This also caught Byakuran's eyes as well, "What's happening, Yuni-chan?"

She looked back up, face unchanged, "I don't know, Byakuran-sama." She whimpered.

"Hmm~" He began thinking, _I wonder if this has to do with my last missing pacifiers._

He recalled the last two he was missing; Rain and Sun.

He got up and began out the door, "I'm going to go see what that was about. Now be a good girl, m'kay~?"

Yuni didn't respond, as usual.

* * *

Lal sprinted into Iemitsu's fake office.

"Iemitsu! Code 113-5!" Lal demanded. Iemitsu didn't hesitate and pressed a button under his desk; which shut off all his security cameras, closed all his blinds, locked the door, and set off a signal jammer.

"What's happening?" He asked, concerned.

Lal sat down, "I gave my son Colonello's pacifier, it glowed, and what I believe this means is that it chose Cole."

Iemitsu raised an eyebrow, "Interesting. Why was it worth running for?"

Lal took another breath, "The pacifiers are connected in a way, meaning that if one holder gets notified, so do the others. The only living holder that I know of is-"

"Yuni!" Iemitsu realized, "If she knows, then so does Byakuran."

"And Byakuran is trying to complete the Tri-ne-sette." Lal reminded.

Iemitsu calmed down a tad, "I now realize the importance of your running. The hidden base should block all flame signatures from leaving the base, so he should be safe."

"For now," Lal consoled, "I want more security at the base. A-class guardians. No B's, no C's."

Iemitsu nodded, "We can't let Byakuran get his pacifier."

Lal sighed, "Thank you. Keep this on a need-to-know basis."

"Shall I tell Oregano, Basil, and Turmeric?" Iemitsu asked.  
Lal nodded, "Alright. Oh, and your new rifle came in today."

"I'm glad I was right." Lal chuckled, "He said yes."

Iemitsu pressed the button under his desk and all the security protocols were undone, "I don't think we could let him leave at this point anyways."

Lal made her way to the door, "Usual place?"

Iemitsu nodded.

* * *

During the hour I spent waiting in Lal's room, I took a look around. It was a rather plain, boring looking room; anything of interest were the pictures she had.

I took a look at the other two other baby photos that I didn't get to yet. One looked _exactly_ like my mother. The hair, the clothes, and the goggles were all there. She too, was also wearing a pacifier. This one, however, was an ugly gray with black streaks in it. Right then, Lal walked in with a long thin box, about as big as- Oh, the box says "Shovel" on the side. Since when did shovels come in boxes?

"I got you a gift." Lal smiled as she laid the box on the table. I stared at it awkwardly, _it's a shovel!_

"It's, uhh, a nice shovel…" I commented. Lal laughed.

"Open it!"

"It's just a sho-" Lal reached over and cut the box open, "Oooooh niiice…." I sighed in awe. It was a rifle, identical to the one I found in the closet I found this morning, except with a "02" printed on the side.

Lal smiled, "Consider this your gift for all the birthdays and Christmas' that I've missed."

I reached for the gun gleefully, and stopped myself, "You're just going to hand your son, with no experience of guns, a super rifle?"

"Well, you don't need to use it right away." Lal pointed out.

I nodded drifting, "…Do they expedite gun shipping to same day? I mean, I said  
I'd stay just this morning."

Lal sat down, "I ordered it a week ago, when you were in a coma."

"Wait… But… I didn't say… Whaa?"

"It's simple; I could tell you were going to stay." Lal smiled.

"…How?"

Lal shrugged, "Mothers just know."

I couldn't argue that. I grazed over the weapon, looking at every single detail.

"Why did it come in a box marked "Shovel?" I remembered.

"Our cover for CEDEF is a mining company. And we clearly need to smuggle weapons into the country and base somehow, right?" Lal raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "That makes sense."

"Do you like it?" Lal asked. I looked over and raised my left eyebrow.

"You need to ask? Of course!"

Lal smiled, and removed the gun from the box, "Good. Because you start training tomorrow."

"…What? So early?"


	12. Chapter 12

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 12

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

"In the mafia, we have to learn quickly." Lal advised.

Time is of the essence in the mafia, I guess.

"Alright." I shrug-nodded, "Oh, were you one of those…. Rainbow…. Arcobaleno people at one point?"

Lal looked down on the pictures on the table, "Yup."

I remembered what her pacifier looked like, "What color of the rainbow were you?"

"Hm? Oh, I was supposed to be rain. But…." Lal trailed off, looking rather sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, when we all met that day to become arcobalenos, your father followed us up the hill…" She began to recall, "Your father was never meant to become an arcobaleno, but he jumped in the meeting at the last second and became affected by the arcobaleno curse."

"Why would he jump in?" I raised my eyebrow. Lal looked at me in the eyes.

"He told me it was because he wanted to take my place… And so that I wasn't affected."

Wow. My dad was actually a very loving man. He would rather take a curse in place of my mother just because he loved her enough to, well, what seems to me like throwing his life away. But judging by the pictures, it apparently didn't work so well.

I regained my focus, "Then what pacifier do you have? You were affected…"

"I have the corrupted pacifier. It's unlike any of the other ones, because there aren't eight colors in the rainbow."

"So… You got whatever this…. Whatever spat out at you?"

"More or less." Lal lightly nodded. I could tell from her body language it's kinda hard to explain.

"So, where did my father receive training?" I asked randomly.

"COMSUBIN. I was his tea-"

"COMSUBIN? The Italian navy special task force?" I recalled, "The frogmen?"

"How do you know so much about random things?" Lal asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "I did a project on Italian politics and military in my Italian class. We picked our subjects out of a hat. I got the navy." I shrugged, "Go figure."

Lal looked at me curiously, "Anything else?"

"They rode torpedoes." I regained the topic, "Anyways, training. COMSUBINE. I'm assuming _not_ the frogmen?"

Lal shook her head, "It's all the same though. Military grade training. But I'm planning an easier course for yo-"

"No." I denied, "No. If I'm in the mafia, then I need the _proper_ training. If I get hurt, it's just another lesson."

"…" Lal didn't know how to respond. _It's eerily strange how he reminds me of myself…_

"I wanna be taught the same way my father was. By you." I narrowed my eyebrows.

_He's serious…._ Lal sighed, "If you think you can handle it, then by all means I'll train you the same way."

"_The_ same?" I raised one of my brows.

"Implying…?"

"Don't be nice to me on the field. I'm just another person being trained on the field. Not your son, not your friend, not anyone you have any close relationship with. In here, I'm your son. Your friend. Such on."

Lal was speechless; her son really said all _that?_

"I…" she stuttered, "I find it incredibly strange that you've shifted your mindset to being in the mafia."

"That's strange?"

"Most fifteen-sixteen year old boys don't decide their careers in less than a day, much less, decide they want to be in the mafia." Lal shook her head in disbelief.

I shifted my entire facial expression to a mix between confused and curious, "I guess I lost myself a little…"

"It's fine." Lal smiled, "It tells me that you have the right mindset for what's in front of you."

I'm still thinking about what I just said, "I'm intrigued by the mafia."

Lal nodded profusely, "You've seen every mafia movie available to the general public. No duh you're intrigued."

Well, I can't argue with that.

"Now, anymore questions?"

I pondered, "Yes, the peacock!"

Lal sighed, "I forgot about that. The peacock is what we call a box animal, or box weapon."

What?

Lal analyzed my face, "Sit down, this is gonna be much, much harder to explain."

* * *

What. The. Hell.

Lal told me in detail what these "box weapons" are. The mafia officially makes_ absolutely _NO sense whatsoever. Powers? Flames? Babies?

Should I rethink my decision on staying? Heck, can I even _leave _now?

"What the… I don't even…"

Lal wrapped her arm around my neck, "It'll make sense in time."

I shook my head in disagreement.

She began walking, as did I, "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Meet more people."

* * *

Byakuran walked into a room full of computers and row of about five people typing away.

"Kitwari-kun~ Can I ask you something?" Byakuran smiled.

One of the men stopped and turned around, "What is it, Byakuran-sama?"

"Well… Yuni-chan's pacifier glowed. Meaning there was something going on with one of the missing pacifiers. So, I'd like to know all the flame activity in as many places as you can find. M'kay~?" Byakuran bit down on another marshmallow.

"Yes, Byakuran-sama." The pencil-pusher sat back down and went right back to work.

Byakuran smiled with a light chuckle, and headed out.

"Wait!"

Byakuran turned around, "Hm-hm? Found something?"

Kitwari pointed to a screen above him, showing a map of Italy, their base, and another blip on the radar on the other side of Italy altogether, "There was a leak of high-powered rain flames about an hour ago. Traces of it leaked out of wherever it was staying, and they're still dissipating."

Byakuran grinned in satisfaction, "Thank you, Kitwari-kun~!"

Byakuran headed out once again. _So, the missing rain pacifier has been located. I better get a team out there then. I wonder if the fifth squad will do it… Nah, knowing their leader, they'll stay here. Another squad then…._

* * *

Yes! I was going to leave the base for once!

Lal agreed that I should meet some more people, so I feel a little more comfortable in the base.

I can see the door! I can finally leave! Who knows? I might be able to find someone that can make sense of this mafia stuff!

Lal stopped dead in her tracks, and I stopped and turned to her, "What's wrong?"

She looked down at Colonello's pacifier dangling from my neck, "…Damnit. I'm sorry.

I looked at her with nervous and endearing eyes, "What's… Wrong?"

"I should've remembered!" Lal scolded herself, "I've just completely messed up your somewhat normal life!"

She figures that out _now?_ Or… Does she mean mafia life?

"What… What did you do?"

She opened a door to a room with a couple chairs.

"Take a seat, this is going to be even more complicated to explain than the boxes."

I sat down. Now, I'm rather nervous.

Lal sat down beside me, "The mafia…. Well… Is in the middle of a war."

"A… Hmm, turf war?" I assumed.

"Well, sort of. Except the turf isn't just this town…"

"All of Italy?" I shrugged. Lal shook her head, "Europe?"

"The world." Lal finished.

I widened my eyes in fear, "World domination? No joke?"

Lal shook her head.

Normally, well, before I met Lal, I wouldn't believe her. But the pacifier, the gun, the "box weapons," the firepower in the kitchen, and many other things prove Lal to be a trusty source. But, is world domination a business that the mafia recently gotten into? I mean, the ruler of the world isn't as glamorous as I _think_ it is. So much stress, enemies, world issues, power- Oh, duh. _Power._ All this façade is, is a fight for power. All so everybody can kiss his toes.

The real question is what have I gotten myself into?


	13. Chapter 13

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 13

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

"Well, who are, um, 'we' at war with?" I used 'we' loosely.

"Another mafia family,"

Well, duh!

"The Milliefiore family. What they're trying to do is collect all the items necessary to complete the Tri-ni-sette, which will allow them world domination." Lal explained.

"Well, what _exactly_ do they need?" I clarified.

"They need all the Mare rings; of which they own. The Vongola rings; which have been destroyed. And… Um…" She looked down at my chest. I looked down, and saw the pacifier thingy.

Oh crap.

"Yeah." She replied to my somewhat awkward face.

"You mean to tell me you gave me, your son, something that the bad guys _want_?" I looked at her, horrified, "Why, exactly?"

Lal shook her head, "Even you know it was an accident. I just wanted to show you. To be honest, I didn't expect that to happen."

I scratched my head, "Huh…" I silently panicked in my head. My mom just inadvertently painted a target on me.

"Wait," I recalled, "If these 'Vongola rings' are destroyed, why are they still trying to assemble the Tri-whatever-set?" I pointed out, "It's already a lost cause."

Lal smiled, "You have about, ooh, two or so months to figure that out."

I thought long and hard about that, "I don't get what that means. If he hasn't given up yet, the only reason I could think of is that the 'Vongola rings' are going to return."

Lal smiled again.

I shook my head, "Regardless, the Fiore family or whatever are probably looking for me this moment!"

Lal chuckled, "How could they? Granted, they can track flame energy, but our base hides flame energy. And even if they did, it would take them a few days to get here. And if they got that far, we have high security." She promised.

My bad, nervous feeling came back, "T-top security?"

"I assure you, you're safe." Lal insisted. That didn't make me feel any better whatsoever.

"Now that I think of it, what other downsides are there to being an arcobaleno?"

"Well," Lal began thinking, "The Milliefiore released an atmospheric radiation that paralyzes and kills the arcobaleno slowly."

"Uhh… That's nice…"

Well, great. Now even if I wanted to, I _can't_ step outside!

"But you don't need to worry."

"Eh?"

"Y'see, it should only affect real arcobaleno. One that was at the meeting the day _it_ happened. That pacifier chose you as a carrier, not an owner. Therefore, you aren't bound to the same rules." Lal explained, "However, since you are the offspring of two arcobaleno, you might have some of the abilities of an arcobaleno. _Might_."

"Abilities? Like, powers?"

Lal shrugged, "I'll let you find that one out."

Fun.

* * *

Oregano and Turmeric finally arrived at Iemitsu's office underground with the bins and empty notebook.

"What took so long?" Iemitsu asked. Turmeric set down the bins and handed Iemitsu a paper.

"Oregano and I had the bins tested for chemicals." Turmeric replied.

Iemitsu eyed the dusty bins, "Why?"

"Curiosity. We also found this notebook with all the pages torn out in the warehouse you told us to go check out." Oregano informed. Iemitsu took the green notebook and opened it.

"Well, it's not completely empty." Iemitsu pointed out. Turmeric and Oregano closed in on his findings; a small piece of paper that wasn't torn out. It had a little bit of writing on it too.

(√3.7-

And it tore off.

"What did the bins test for?" Iemitsu looked down on the page.

"Well…"

Iemitsu came down to the result, and a confused expression crawled onto his face, "Placenta?"

* * *

"Hey, mom, is there any way to hide the 'flame energy' so I can go outside?"

She gets around somehow, so she must have a way.

Lal nods, "There's a special chain called a 'Mammon Chain.' What it does is mask the presence of rings and like items from radars."

"…Then why were you worried about them finding this pacifier? Wrap a chain around them and we're good to go." I twisted my hand in question.

"Just because you have a chain around it doesn't mean you're safe. Just the sight of is a danger to you." Lal answered.

I lifted the ribbon over my head and held it in one hand, "Then I remove it. Simple as that."

"We can't leave it alone."

"But you did… It was in your drawer," I sighed, "Why do _I_ have to keep ahold of it? I'm not bound to the same rules as the arcobaleno. You yourself said so."

Lal sighed, "Cole… It's just…"

"Paranoia?" I raised an eyebrow. Lal did a shrugging nod.

"Yeah… I just don't know if it's safe for anyone out there. Namely you." Lal sulked.

"Well…" I ran through my brain, "Let's face it. I'm bound to leave here eventually."

"True. But you came here as a civilian, and you're leaving here as a new person. Well, a different person."

"And I'd be heading into the world of the mafia without training." I nodded.

Lal nodded in agreement.

I thought for a moment, "I'm out of questions to ask, incredibly. But can I ask for a favor?"

"Anything."

"I still want to meet people."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Hnn…" Byakuran walked down the hall eating marshmallows, looking quite bored, "Who can I send…."

He walked down to a room at the end of the hall, where there were a few dozen white spell subordinates lounging. Well, they were. They all stood up and gave their direct attention to Byakuran.

"Byakuran-sama!"

"Mmhm~" he grinned, "Which squad is this?"

"Tenth Squad!" the man answered commandingly. Byakuran nodded, and sat down on their couch.

"Gather 'round everyone," he invited. The two or three dozen white spell subordinates stood around him, "I have a special assignment for you guys. Be careful, it may be dangerous."

"We'll do anything you tell us to, Byakuran-sama!" one of the soldiers promised.

"Hahah!" Byakuran laughed, "I didn't expect you to. I know that everyone here is more than capable of this simple task~"

Everyone quieted to listen to what Byakuran was going to tell them.

"Your squad's mission is to find the Rain arcobaleno pacifier and bring it to me." He smiled.

Everyone looked around and at each other awkwardly. They didn't want to piss off Byakuran, but they wanted to point out they had NO clue whatsoever where it is.

Byakuran chuckled, "We found it. You'll be given the location. Your squad's job is to go retrieve it."

Everyone sighed in relief, "We can do it, Byakuran-sama!"

"Good!" He ate a marshmallow, "Because the subordinate who retrieves it will get a very nice promotion~"

Everyone cleared out of the room, assumedly to prepare.

Byakuran left the room and continued his stroll.

He smiled, "Finally making progress…. Hopefully tomorrow."

* * *

After some time, it was dark. Time for bed…

I rested my head on my pillow and shut off the lights. I still have this eerie intuition that something bad is going to happen. I don't know when, nor how, but I just _know _something bad is going to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 14

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's Note: Sorry these chapters are so late! I've been slammed with schoolwork and finals and things like that. My next chapter probably won't be until I get out for summer (which is next week.) Sorry!

* * *

I don't know how long it's been, but I woke up.

"It's still pretty dark…" I commented to myself. I pulled my arm to my face from under the cover of my comforter.

4:47 A.M.

"Ugg…." I pulled my blanket over my head and closed my eyes.

Well, today's going to be interesting. I'm going to learn how to fight, how to use weapons, and hopefully nothing bad will happen.

Well, _hopefully_.

I checked my watch again: 4:49 A.M.

It's practically impossible for me to go to sleep; plus, in ten minutes, Lal is going to barge in here to wake me up. No use going back to sleep.

I got up and groggily got myself dressed, forgetting the pacifier. Just in time too. I opened my door right before Lal reached the doorknob.

"Morning…." I sleepily greeted.

"Morning." Lal greeted in return, "Go back to bed."

I rubbed my eyes, "Eh?"

"I need you well rested for training. Not half asleep." Lal explained.

I would've done the 'good soldier' thing and reject going back to sleep, but there was no way I'm going to argue more sleep. I slumped back to my bed and went back to sleep.

I got up at about 9:30 A.M. It's nice to finally get some sleep. Anyways, Lal and some other guy were sitting at the breakfast table chatting, when I finally walked in.

"Hello." The man greeted

"I made you some cereal. How was your extra sleep?" Lal smiled.

What? My mom seems perkier than usual, and who is that guy? Wait…. Could he be my mother's boyfriend?

"Oh, Cole, this is my boss, Iemitsu."

Oh. Well then, false alarm.

"Uh, nice to meet you." I recovered. He shook my hand and I sat down with them. Not quite what I had in mind for meeting more people…. Probably should've specified 'people my age.' Peh, who am I kidding? What teenager is in the mafia?

"It's nice to meet you too, Cole…?" Iemitsu tried.

"Umm…. Yeah. Cole. We can stick with that name. I thought Colonello was a bit of a mouthful." I rambled.

"So, tell me about yourself." He asked. I gave him an awkward look.

"Umm, normally this would be an easy question, but I'm still kind of confused on who _I_ am." I puzzled over. He chuckled.

"Then tell me about 'Ryan.' Who was 'Ryan?' What was he like?" He simplified. Lal looked as curious as he was.

"Well," I began, "'Ryan' lived in New Jersey. He hung out with his friends Chi and JJ; he would walk down Broadway in New York City everyday…." I trailed, "Oh! He would go to Chinatown every Saturday and help out a shop keeper who he made friends with too…"

"What was his name?" Lal perked.

"Hm? Oh, uhh… Tokajikatomo Nagano. 'Ryan' just called him mister Nagano." I recalled.

"Tell us about 'Ryan's' friends, Chi and JJ." Iemitsu requested.

"Well… They both date. Chi is a kind of a spontaneous character, always random and always fun. JJ is your average stereotypical teenage guy. He likes to skate, play guitar, go on dates; and of course, play video games."

"Is 'Ryan' happy?" Iemitsu asked.

I thought about it for a moment. Am I happy? I choose to stay here away from my old friends and family to join the mafia and I unintentionally put a bounty on my head. However, I did find my real mother; whom I didn't know existed.

I smiled, "He's quite happy."

"Is he ready to go outside?" Lal shrugged out the door.

"Well…" I smirked, puzzled, "What about the… Radiation… Thingy? And the tracers and whatnot?"

Iemitsu pulled out a paper bag and pulled out the rain pacifier, which was covered in some sorta clear-ish plastic acrylic.

I checked my neck, "How did you…"

"I gave it to him when you were asleep." Lal answered, "He covered it in a material that would seal its' energy, which also means it can't be used. But, since it is still important and you can't use it's power anyways, it's just a tad heavier."

"Oh. Okay." I put the pacifier back around my neck and I ate the Italian frosted flakes in front of me, while being closely watched by Iemitsu. Lal left to go prepare the training area or whatever, "I don't mean to be rude, but, I can eat without an audience."

Iemitsu broke out of his staring phase, "Oh! Hahah, sorry. I'm just intrigued by you."

"How so?" I mumbled through to mouthful of milk and cereal.

"It's just that I had no idea Lal Mirch had a son. That's all."

I eyed him carefully. Something isn't right, "What are you hiding?"

He smiled and laughed, "And entire mafia organization of course! Our other base is located in the middle of Sicily disguised as a mining company. That's what I'm hiding." He rubbed my head with his right hand, "Don't be so suspicious. I gotta run now, have fun training."

He upped and left. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Iemitsu left the base and went towards the other base. As he was walking, he took a close look at his right hand, and carefully picked out a short blond hair, one of Cole's, when he rubbed his head.

He clicked a button on the side of his earpiece, "Oregano, I got the sample. Get the analyzer ready."

* * *

Lal brought me to the top of a cliff and handed me the "02" rifle. I looked at it dumbly.

"Shouldn't we start out small, and work our way up?" I questioned.

"What's the use? You're going to use this gun ninety percent of the time, you may as well get used to it."

I shrugged, "Alright."

I set the gun down and overlooked an empty field.

"There are five targets set out there. Take them out with one shot."

I turned and gave her a crazy look, "One bullet, one target."

Lal sighed, "This is a very special gun. Take a look at your screen."

I took a look at my targeting screen. It highlighted five targets in red with the word "LOCKED ON."

I saw Lal out of the corner of my eye back up, "It has one hell of a kick."

I swallowed, and pulled the trigger. _Click!_

Nothing. No blast, no bullets, nothing.

"It jammed!" I yelled out.

_How could it? It shoots energy, not bullets…_ Lal puzzled, then it hit her, "Cole! Roll away from-"

_BOOM!_

The gun blew up, with Cole right next to it.


	15. Chapter 15

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 15

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: Ahh…. Summer break! I'm afraid due to the length of these chapters (and my activities over summer,) I am going to try to upload a new chapter to this every other week, and Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward in between those weeks (switching between the two every week.) This is taking place the week after next week, because I have summer camp next week :P But stay tuned!

* * *

Lal wasted no time waiting for the dust to clear; she ran in into the smoke and dust, picked up the unconscious body of mine and ran inside without checking the damage.

Kitwari ran out of the monitoring room and searched for Byakuran. It didn't take him too long, he ran right past a corner and directly crashed into him.

"Ah! Byakuran-sama! Sorry!" Kitwari apologized. Byakuran regained his footing and smiled.

"It's fine, Kitwari-kun. What's the rush?" Byakruan perked. Kitwari caught his breath.

"There was an energy surge about a minute ago in the same area as the rain flame traces," Kitwari took a breath, "The energy surge gave us an exact location, the rain flame wasn't enough."

"But…?"

"But now we know exactly where the pacifier is." Kitwari slowed down. Byakuran smiled.

"Send the coordinates to the tenth squad." Byakuran picked up his bag of marshmallows and ate another.

"Yes… But I'm not done!" Kitwari rushed.

"Hm hm?"

"The traces were both rain flame and… Pure energy. Matching the energy from the gun of the ex-rain arcobaleno, Colonello." Kitwari finished.

"Hm." Byakuran pondered. _Matching, eh? Either Colonello came back from the dead, or someone just like him took his place._ "Thank you, Kitwari-kun."

* * *

I was a mess. Lal looked me up and down; clothes were ripped up, singed, I had third degree burns all over my arms, and… No bloodstains?

A doctor ran in and inspected me. He turned to Lal.

"What happened?" The male doctor asked.

Lal took a deep breath, "He was doing target practice, and his gun blew up."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "What kind of gun?"

"Same as Colonello's. Modified energy cannon." Lal informed. He nodded.

"Well, he's alive, no open wounds. 'How' is sort of a mystery, but I'd have to take a wild guess and assume it's the pacifier." The doctor pointed to the rain pacifier around my neck, with a crack in the acrylic protector thinger.

"That can't be right… Cole can't use its' power." Lal shook her head.

The doctor shrugged, "I believe he's surviving proof you're wrong. But that's just me. Oh, was his face by the scope?"

Lal nodded.

The doctor sighed, "That explains his fourth degree burn."

Lal walked over and looked at my face.

Ouch.

* * *

I woke up with the most intense headache ever, and searing pain everywhere. I wanted to scream, but at the same time, I didn't feel the need to. I didn't bother to look at myself, and I noticed Lal overlooking me.

"You're up?" Lal puzzled.

"No. It's just a ghost." I sarcastically commented, "What the hell happened?"

"Your gun faulted and overloaded, blowing up." Lal explained. I now noticed that my arms were completely bandaged up, except my fingers. Much like my mother's arms. And I felt some kind of patch or bandage on my left cheek, and it was rather uncomfortable. I picked at a corner of it, and Lal tore my hand away from it.

"I'd rather you not pull that, you'll make it worse." Lal advised.

That's troubling. "Make what worse?"

Lal contemplated how to explain what happened, "You have a… fourth degree burn on your cheek."

"…What? There's no such thing as a 'fourth degree' burn." I shook my head. Lal nodded.

"Not in the non-mafia world, no. However, in the mafia, they happen occasionally." Lal clarified.

I raised an eyebrow, "What is a 'fourth degree' burn?"

"A fourth degree burn is a burn you got from the energy of your gun. Presumably, when you were looking down the scope." Lal theorized.

I thought about when I was looking down the scope and the explosion, "…But, I'm right-handed. My right cheek was up near the scope. How was my left cheek hurt, and not my right?"

Lal shrugged, "There can be countless theories, but it'll be a waste of time to figure out what happened. It happened, end of story."

I nodded, "…How long was I out?"

"Surprisingly, about half an hour. A blast that large with the concentrated amount of energy you experienced; it should've torn you to shreds. It's a miracle you're alive at all." Lal turned to read something, assumedly results.

Miracle indeed! Getting torn to shreds doesn't sound appealing at all!

"How do you think I survived?" I confusedly asked.

Lal had a blank expression on her face, "I…" she shook her head, "I have no explanation for that."

My eyes shifted down to the pacifier; it had a crack down the… Uh, 'Mammon glass?' Let's just stick with that. There was a crack down the Mammon glass.

"Huh…" I processed, "Is it possible for any flame energy to escape out the crack?"

"…It's possible, I guess." Lal shrugged, and then chuckled.

"What?"

Lal smiled, "You're a quick learner. You're already thinking like one of us, too."

I rolled my eyes, "The questions are necessary."

Lal nodded, agreeing.

* * *

Now, I'm re-shifting my focus back to the bandage on my face.

"What's under the bandage?" I begged, "What does it look like?"

Lal gazed over at a nearby mirror, "Like mother… Like son…" She mumbled.

_What could that mean?_ I wondered. I walked over to the counter with a large mirror and looked at myself.

Aside from the bandage and headband, I look no different than I did on day one.

I slowly began to peel the bandage off my face, slowly revealing a rather large, nasty, familiar-looking _scar_.

"Where have I seen this?" I mumbled to myself. I tracked my mother down in the mirror and looked at her.

The scars on our faces looked _identical_. Aside from hers being on the right, and mine being on the left.

Seeing this scar… Didn't shock me at all, surprisingly. It just rendered me speechless, unsure of what to say next to contribute to whatever the moment we're having right now is.

"Well… Like mother, like son." I agreed. It was really the only thing I could think of to say.

Lal smiled, and came over to hug me, "You certainly do remind me of myself, that's very apparent to me now."

Huh. This experience; the gun blowing up, the scar, and _this_ hug in particular, I for once feel like Lal Mirch's and Colonello's son.

It only took one explosion to find home, and now I am truly happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 16

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

A/N: Sorry for the absence! It's been a combination of laziness, comic con, and lack of wifi for a short period of time. Sorry!

* * *

"Well, you certainly look happy." Lal noted. I nodded, and slipped my shoes on.

"Oh, is it okay for me to leave now?" I asked. Lal nodded, and we both walked out.

I couldn't help but feel both relieved, and curious on how I survived that blast.

* * *

I spent a bored afternoon alone in my room, comprehending what happened and how it happened.

Nothing was coming to me. I could come up with all sorts of crazy reasons on how I lived, but nothing made sense. There is no _human_ way such a thing is possible!

Right then, the door opened. Surprisingly, it wasn't Lal, Ryohei, or Iemitsu. It was someone I've seen before though…. He wore a suit, has blue eyes, and his hair was cleanly cut brushed dirty blond hair advancing into his right eye. He too, like everyone else, appeared to be Italian.

"I hope I am not an intrusion…" he budged. He seems to have an accent of a sort, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I shrugged, and waved him in, "You must be…?"

"Basil." He answered.

Man, I'd hate to be him. I wouldn't want to be named after a cooking spice.

I smiled, "I'm…. Colonello junior…? No, no, you can call me Cole."

He chuckled, and sat down in my desk chair, "Cole-dono… Okay."

….Dono? Oooh! Okay! That's his accent. He speaks an older version of Japanese. Why is he fusing it with English? It sounds a little rough.

"…Watashi mo nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu*." I'm glad I learned Japanese in school too.

*I can speak Japanese too.

A/N: From here on out, Basil and Cole will talk in Japanese to eachother.

He sighed in relief, "Well, that makes conversations easier."

I nodded. He looked around my room, searching for something to talk with me about. Something most parents do when you're mad at them, and they want to talk with you about something else, so they improvise with the closest object nearest to them.

He picked up my iPod; interesting place to start.

He turned it on and started scrolling through all my music, "Dost thou enjoy music?"

"I love it. It feels like my only friend at times." I thought about everything in all my playlists.

"…Thou seems to have a lot of electronic and alternative songs." Basil noted. I did a shrugging nod.

"Everything for any kind of mood I'm in." I reminisced.

He put my iPod down, "Art thou frightened of this place?"

I held for a moment, "…The mafia in general? Yes and no. Though, that might come from the lack of experience I haven't, well, experienced. Right now, I don't know what to make out of this whole 'mafia ordeal.' As it is, I don't even know how I survived today."

Basil seemed to process my response, and his watch started beeping like mad. He shut it off and got up. "I am sorry, I have to leave."

I waved goodbye, and he headed out the door. Then stopped in the doorway, and turned back to me.

"Thou should thinkest outside the box, for thou art not in a _normal _world." Basil advised, then left.

"Sayonara*, Basil."

*Goodbye

* * *

Byakuran leaned back in his chair, excited for the operation the tenth squad _just_ left to go do: Find the Rain pacifier.

Then he'll be only one pacifier short from completing the Arcobaleno third of the Tri-ni-sette!

"Mmm…." He moaned as he thought about the pacifier. He looked over to Yuni, right in her blank stare, "Aha… How could I be so foolish…"

Yuni's alive. The only way for Colonello to come back from the dead is if _she_ died. However, this is also rather concerning news. There's someone out there fighting with the same weapon as Colonello, and also carries the rain pacifier. They don't know if it's some idiot with a gun, or a highly trained professional hitman that's capable of taking out the _entire_ tenth squad. This person, whoever he is, is a wildcard.

And a wildcard with that kind of gun and rank of Arcobaleno, no matter the experience, is still very dangerous. Danger isn't a concern of Byakuran's, but losing that pacifier _is_.

* * *

Huh… Think _outside_ the box? Come to think of it, what is the box? Maybe I should try piecing everything together, anything from location to clothes.

The gun is out of the question. That was the one that caused the accident and should've killed me. Clearly, the gun didn't save me. My clothes aren't made of magic. Well, at least not from what I know. Clothes aren't a factor. I don't even see why they should be considered in or out of the box. Now being way up on a hill provides me no cover from my own gun. Location wasn't a factor either.

Well, I guess I have my box. I don't think I forgot anything. Now I just need to think outside of it.

Now, what external sources could've intervened? Lal might have. But, she's just as puzzled as I am; nor does she have an explanation. Huh…

Hmm…. "thou art not in a _normal _world" Basil's words rang in my head, "There is no _human_ way such a thing is possible!" I remembered.

Not a normal world, and inhuman? Ah! Ah hah! I was piecing this together on regular earth logic. I'm not in a normal world! This world runs on ridiculous anime logic; the mafia world. This world has a different set of rules.

So, what's one thing inhuman about me? Nothing comes to mind…. Human clothes, human organs, human body, what am I leaving out?

I lied back on my bed to contemplate. Then it hit me! Right in the face too!

I picked up the pacifier from my face and looked at it. _This is the answer_. It's the only thing on me that has a direct connection to the mafia, and it seems to be inhuman. How could such a thing so small save me?

I turned the pacifier around and saw the crack in the Mammon glass. It kind of reminded me about the first time I picked it up and it glowed.

"Inhuman, huh?" I stared at it, "It might answer a lot of questions."

* * *

Iemitsu calmly walked into a conference room with Lal Mirch waiting inside.

"What happened earlier? The radar had a major blip at your base." Iemitsu sat down, "Spent the last few hours containing the issue, trying to hide the base."

"Cole's gun faulted, and it blew up." Lal calmly explained, "He sustained burns, but, he's alive and well."

Iemitsu nodded, "Does Cole's gun shoot rain flames with the energy?"

"It can, yes. But the gun was set up for training, so it couldn't have." Lal answered.

"Well, either that didn't work, or something else happened." Iemitsu pointed to the television set up with what appears to be a thermal map of a sort. The map contained a small area with a yellowish blob in the center, with just a tiny dot of blue.

Lal looked closely, and shook her head; "There was a crack in the pacifier. But, the gun wasn't nearly powerful enough to crack the casing."

"But the pacifier can." Iemitsu pointed out.

Lal sighed, "That would imply that the pacifier activated from the inside."

Iemitsu nodded, hinting at something.

"Cole couldn't have activated it."

"Why not?"


	17. Chapter 17

Colonello's lost son

Chapter 17

By Blockhed13

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

Author's note: WOOOOOW. Super hiatus. Holy shnizz. Where was I? Well, as some of you know, I started my own story "My Sister the Weeaboo" (which has/will have a bunch of KHR! jokes.) Then, I had to undergo some surgery (no biggie, just wisdom teeth extraction) and I wasn't really in the mood for anything while I was on my meds. Then, school started. Massive sh*tstorm in week one. And week two. And, well, you get the idea. I had no time for anything really. But, I digress. Here's the deal; I don't have the time or the juggling to deal with more than one story. So, I'm picking the crowd favorite. I have more followers and more favorites on Colonello's Lost Son than I do on any other story. So, I'm going to (try) to write on a weekly basis until this story is COMPLETED. Then I'm going to do some hardcore editing to the first Chrome's Brother story, because I actually kind of hate what I wrote and I want to change it. Then work and hopefully finish Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward. Then the next two stories. Unbeknownst to most of you, I'm actually almost done. Anywho, long intro aside, hello! And read on!

* * *

Well, now what? I have a supernatural pacifier in my possession, and how do I check it out? Where's all the fancy gadgets and scanners the mafia have? What do I _do _now?

I'm no puppy in a cage, that's for sure. I left my Mother's room, and headed in a direction. I have no idea where this hallway will lead me, but chances are that they'll lead me into trouble.

"Byakuran-sama, we are closing in on the base." The leader of the Tenth squad informed.

Byakuran pulled up a screen of the leader's helmet camera, "Great!"

Byakuran watched as all the men got into formation, "Ready when you are."

"Hmm~" he smiled widely as he looked at the screen with his pasty purple eyes. Finally! He was going to get his hands on one of the only pacifiers he was missing! "Don't wait for me~ Go."

"Yes, Byakuran-sama!"

* * *

That weird gut feeling came back. One thing bad happened to me already, could there be another?

_BRAAAANG BRAAAANG BRAAAANG!_

"Eh?!" I panicked. I don't know what that alarm was for, but alarms aren't good in general! I took off running.

_KA-BOOM!_

Something behind me blew up. Were we under attack?!

_KA-BOOM!_

_Tatatatatatat!_

Explosions, gunfire, what on earth happened in two minutes?!

_BREACH ALERT! BREACH ALERT! INTRUDERS ON LEVEL 4!_

I was too pumped and scared to even guess what level I was on.

"Cole-dono!" someone called out. I turned and saw Basil taking cover behind a wall holding his triangular knife thing. "Kotchi getto!"

What? Oh, right! Get over there!

I ran behind cover next to him, "What's going on?!"

"Shh, they musn't find thou!" Basil whispered.

"Who?" I asked, whispering.

He looked at me, "The Milliefiore famiglia! They want thou's pacifier!"

Of course they do! It's just my bad luck.

I sat and put my back to the wall. Basil's grip on his blade was getting tighter, along with whatever he was clutching in his left hand.

He turned to me, "Cole-dono, stay behind me."

I nodded. Now, I'm kind of scared of the mafia! I didn't expect ANYTHING like this! This seems _far_ worse than the movies.

* * *

Oregano took the piece of hair from Iemitsu and put it on a small glass plate. She opened a tray in a device about the size of a printer and put it in.

"How long should the analyzer take?" Iemitsu rushed.

Oregano started up the machine, "Well, it's going to check the world wide database on everybody in the world; so I'd imagine a pretty long ti-"

_Bing-bing!_ The machine came up with a result.

"…What the hell?" Iemitsu and Oregano looked up at the monitor.

DNA – 100% MATCH

CLOSEST RELATIVES:

COLONELLO

LAL MIRCH

"That can't be right…" Oregano pushed her glasses up.

"What can't be right?" Iemitsu pondered.

"First of all, scans like this take hours, not seconds. Second of all, it's a _one hundred_ percent match. This machine is never_ one hundred_ percent certain. There's other possibilities, other genes and cell structures; it only goes up to, say, ninety-seven point five percent sure. It's impossible for an _exact_ match. There are very few possibilities for an exact match." Oregano explained.

"Like?"

"Lucky coincidence, a clean development and birth, or, heh, a genetically created organism." Oregano theorized.

Oregano started the machine again, and spat out the same result in seconds.

"…Just out of curiosity, how would a genetically created person be exactly on the mark?" Iemitsu questioned.

"Well, you'd only have the two cells to use to use, sample A and sample B. In this case, it would be Colonello and Lal. Someone would use these samples and combine the two, and _only_ these two, leaving no room for other cells to be created and give a botched result." Oregano detailed.

"Huh…" Iemitsu looked over the results again, and then the alarm started going off, "Eh, what's going on?!"

Oregano opened up the alarm on the screen, "…Uh oh. The other base is under attack!"

Iemitsu paused to think, "…Dispatch everyone!"

* * *

Basil peered around the corner, and no one was there. "We are safe… For now."

I slid my body up the wall and stood up. "Basil, what do we do?"

"Thou should hide." Basil peered around the wall again.

I just looked at him and shook my head, "Screw that, the safest place in this base is behind you!"

"Shh!" he whispered, "Someone is approaching!"

I sat back down and wrapped my arms around my legs. Basil pulled out a container and poured out a little blue marble; then swallowed it.

His forehead lit with a brilliant blue flame, as did his knife. Screw logic, I'm too scared!

He sprung out and threw his knife down the hall, then ran down out of sight. All I heard was a brutal bashing and gunshots everywhere; then nothing.

I timidly looked around the corner to see Basil surrounded by bodies in white uniforms.

"Thou is safe."

I ran out and pried one of the white rifles from one of the men, "I guess I'm learning how to kill people today… Lovely."

"No, thou should stay hidden." Basil argued.

I glared up at him, "There comes a point in your life that you want to kill something, and some where you have to. This is both."

Basil widened his eyes, "…Thou scarily reminds one about Lal-dono."

I pulled back the firing rod and tightened my headband, "Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

Colonello's lost son  
Chapter 18  
By B1ockh3d  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

"Hm." Byakuran grunted. The tenth squad hasn't checked in since the attack. And that was over twenty minutes ago, "I guess they died~" he carelessly whimed.

He grudged over to a computer and pulled up the comm. Link, "Hello?"

"H- Byaku- At- Cl- Bu- Paci- No-" the other person fuzzed.

"What is your status?" Byakuran ignored the chopped up nonsense.

"Cur- We- No- Di- Pictu-" he fuzzed again. Byakuran only needed to hear the last word, picture.

"Awaiting picture." Byakuran smiled, finally seeing who's winning and holds the pacifier.

Slowly, a picture started forming on screen. It was a fuzzy green blob at first, but it slowly started rendering and fixing itself. It was a long hallway, and that the end was Basil throwing a knife at the person he just talked to, and the green blob rendered into a fuzzy picture of what looked like Colonello as a teenager.

"Sharpen." He commanded the computer. The blur of a person showed up a little better. He could begin making out details, such as the white rifle this person was somewhat hesitant to hold. Also, the pattern of Colonello's headband stuck out.

Byakuran grinned, "Oh? A new player?" he breathed, a shoved a marshmallow in his mouth. It intriged him, because Colonello is dead. He can't come back to life if Yuni is alive. So, is that him? Or some sort of _clone_?

The computer rendered a bit more, now he could see the initial target: the rain pacifier. Ahh, such a goal with high demands, but with an even more satisfying reward.

He directed his focus on the very distinct "01" patch. It didn't look right. The 1 looked a lot larger than it should.

The computer revealed a bit more, answering his previous question. The patch read "02".

"Oh, what have we here?" He tossed another fluffy marshmallow in his mouth, and looked more closely at the overall body. He guessed the age to be between 14 and 18. He wouldn't be sure until the computer completed the render on the face.

That took a little longer. About five minutes. But after waiting what felt like decades, the computer revealed the face of his new target.

The kid couldn't have been older than 15. He had bright set of blue eyes, and golden hair like Colonello's. Also, he had a scar like-

"Ah hah~ Got you." Byakuran saved the photo and walked calmly over to a group of hard working White Spell workers behind computers, "Gentlemen~?"

They both slipped off they headsets and stood up in their lord's presence, "Yes, Byakuran-sama?!"

"I need everything you could possibly find on ex-rain arcobaleno Colonello, and CEDEF member Lal Mirch." He requested, and munched on another marshmallow, "And I need it yesterday."

* * *

Turmeric lifted the pearl white rifle off my hands.

"Ow... I think I'm starting to feel the exsplosion injuries." I complained.

"Cole-dono... May I ask thou a question?" Basil timidly asked. I turned around.

Oh, that was a mistake. A huge mistake.

I looked around. Dead bodies everywhere. This is reality. _This_ is reality. I took the lives of countless people today, and I treated it as a video game?

"How dost one cope?" Basil asked.

I was too stunned to answer. I just killed people. People with social lives, families, pets, friends, who were going to go have a lobster dinner after their long day; people who have spent their lives going to school, kindergarten, who learned to love one another.

I'm just a ruthless killer.

I shed a tear, because someone cares. Someone is going to have to call their wives and explain why their husbands aren't returning home. These people loved their jobs, and did as they were told.

I then realized that Basil had been trying to shake me the entire time, "Cole-dono!"

"I am... So, so sorry..." I regretted. This isn't a life for me. Just making excuses after excuses to kill people. I ripped of my headband and pacifier, "I quit."

* * *

Lal Mirch showed up on scene a minute later, "Shit! I'm late! Is everyone alright?!" She looked around, "Where's my son?!"

Basil slowly got up to her and handed her the pacifier wrapped in the headband, "...No..."

"Cole-dono quit."

"Oh!" She relieved, then panicked, "Quit?!"

"Yeah. He ran away sobbing about he doesn't belong here." Turmeric continued inspecting the rifle.

"Did you morons try stopping him?!" She barked. Basil nodded.

"We did... But-"

"No buts! Where did he go?!"

Basil and Turmeric pointed in the same direction, and Lal began running.

"...Huh." Turmeric finished inspecting the rifle and drew it away from his eyes.

"What did thou find?"

"His rifle... It's a stun rifle. Anyone he shot was just stunned, and they're still alive." Turmeric concluded.

"Thou were attacked with such weak weaponry? Why?" Basil queried.

"...They didn't want him dead."

* * *

Lal Mirch ran far into the forest and searched for her greiving son. But he was nowhere in sight.

"Cole!" She shouted, "COLE!"

No response.

She flipped down her goggles and pressed a button. She began looking for heat signatures in the forest, and pulled out an unusual box.

This one was blue, and it was decorated with the pattern on Colonello's head band.

She sighed, and stared down at the box._ I really didn't want to do this..._

She scanned around for heat signatures real quickly, but didn't find traces of her son. She lit a rain ring, and slammed it into the box.

The box opened up, and a blue streak flew out. Then it came into a distinct light and formed an animal, which flew down and landed on her shoulder.

The animal was a bald eagle.

She looked into the eyes of the bird, "Go find Colonello."

The bird cawed, and soared into the air.

* * *

Lal followed in the direction it went in.

I dashed behind a rock to catch my breath, "I... Really hope they understand..."

I scanned the area. I didn't see anything, or hear anything. I took a breath of relief.

By the looks of it, I might have to camp out for a few nights. I sure hope my Boy Scouts pays off...

_Caw! Caw!_

"Eh?" I looked to the sky, and saw a bald eagle circling me. I laughed, "I'm a bit bigger than a mouse, you stupid bird!"

_Caw! Caw!_

I took a second take of the bird, and realized the wings were glowing blue, "Huh?"

I flashed back to our battle, and I remembered when Basil lit a flame on his head, it was _that_ shade of blue. I also flashed back to when Lal used that snake thing to trip me, it had a flame lit on the entire body.

"Is that...?" I pondered.

"Yes." A voice creeped.

I scrambled to my feet, and Lal was standing on the rock I ducked behind.

I twisted my foot around and prepared to run. Lal stuck up her right hand, "Wait! Don't!" She panicked.

Her, an executive of CEDEF or whatever, is concerned? For me?

I twisted my foot back to standing. I know she could easily catch me if I ran, but why does she want me to stop?

"I don't want to hurt you, Cole," she coaxed, and slid her goggles up, "As your mother, I am concerned about you."

Oh, yuck. This total badass of a parent really wants to get mushy with me right now? What made her so soft? I thought she was as tough as bricks!

"Listen, I know it's hard, knowing you've taken the life of someone-"

"-and I want to opt out before I take another." I boldly held back my tears, "Someone out there cares for the person that dies, and I don't want to be at the other end.

She hopped down next to me, "It's not an easy job."

"Kill one, and you might save a thousand." I quoted, "That was the motto of the Brotherhood-"

"Brotherhood?"

"...Wanted reference. Anyways, what if you or anyone kill a thousand and you only save one?" I asked, "What about their families?"

"What about their boss?" Lal reminded, "What about the person that tells them to do it? Those people are prepared to die in what they believe in, and the only way to save them is to destroy the thing they believe in!"

I froze. She's right. The people I killed today had the intention of killing me, and they only did that because their leader, Byaku... Fart or some stupid name told them to do it.

Lal sat me down next to a rock, and sat down next to me, "Cole, we may have to kill hundreds, maybe thousands, but we only want to kill one man. We want to kill this one man, because we know, for a fact, we can save billions of lives. That's why we do what we do."

"I still... Don't want to be responsible for carrying such a burden." I teared.

She wrapped her arm around me, "I understand. It's not normal for someone who's sixteen to want to."

She put the bird back in the box, and helped me up. "What about those who are dead?"

Lal thought about it for a moment, "...Avenge those who have fallen. Good or bad. It makes defeating the boss that much more meaningful."


	19. Chapter 19

Colonello's Lost Son  
Chapter 19  
By B1ockh3d  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™  
A/N: Sorry again! I've kinda lost my flame for writing lately, and being busy at school didn't help. But nevertheless, a chapter! Reviews also make me happy and want to write! Please review!

* * *

Lal coaxed me back to the base, where cleanup was already underway at the wrecked base. Basil and Turmeric ran up to Lal and I urgently.

"Lal, we have some bad news." Turmeric began. Lal looked down at me.

"What?" She tensed

"We believe Byakuran is after Cole-dono!"

Lal relaxed, and deadpanned, "Yes. He's after the pacifier."

Basil shook his head, "Not just ones pacifier! But Cole-dono!"

Turmeric gave the gun I used in the base raid to Lal, "It was set to stun. All their guns were set to stun."

Lal inspected the gun, "That's pointless and useless. Just to obtain a pacifier?"

"...It seems like throwing marshmallows at a brick wall." I commented, wanting to get involved. But, ultimately got ignored.

"They would go through hell and back to get a pacifier." Turmeric continued, "Why try to immobilize or knock out your enemies? Unless you wanted to capture someone?"

Lal began to nod, "I don't think they want Cole. They didn't know about him until today anyways."

I began to think back to my training, or lack thereof. But more specifically, when my gun blew up. That caused a giant blip on someone's radar, right? "...You're wrong. They've known about me all along."

"How so?" Lal argued, "We've kept you hidden, your signal hidden-"

"Remember the gunsplosion?" I interrupted, "That alone would set off the alarm."

Lal face-palmed, "Damn it. You're right."

"No matter, this place is not safe for thee!" Basil pressed.

"We have to relocate to Japan." Iemitsu strolled up, "Cole included."

Lal looked distressed, "We have plenty of bases elsewhere, I don't want to send him to Japan."

"Lal Mirch," Iemitsu sternly approached, "That is an order!"

"And I refuse to take my son, not your son, my son, and that is my goddamned choice! I do not want to put my son in any more danger than he already is!"

Iemitsu drew back, "The only other place where he could safely stay is with the Varia. You don't have many choices."

Lal walked away in anger, not pleased with either of those answers. Iemitsu looked down at me.

"For whatever reason, aside from your pacifier, I'm afraid you're a target." He heavily informed, "If we were to send you to Japan, we know you'd get the best protection. The six guardians of Vongola Decimo."

I just stared down at my feet and kicked the dirt, "I'm beginning to regret my decision to stay..."

Iemitsu shooed away Basil and Turmeric, "Tell me, why did you stay?"

"I... Stayed because I wanted my life to be different?"

He sighed, underwhelmed, "Didn't you stay to find out more about your mother?"

"Y... Yes?"

"These aren't answers..." He complained, "You stayed because you wanted to be with your real mother, right?"

"Ye... ah..." I stuttered.

"I don't believe you, too hesitant."

"Yes, sir. I stayed because I wanted to find and discover my real mother." I forcefully answered.

"That's better," he began, "You've done the right thing by staying then."

...Right thing? I looked around, around at all the injured people, the wrecked base, my emotionally wrecked mother, and looked at any other chaos that was a direct fault of mine. Right thing?!

"I... Think it would've been better off going home to my home in New Jersey." I shook my head, "Better for everyone."

He put his finger close to my face, and pointed to the scar I received from the gun explosion, "A lot of things are just meant to happen as it comes, be it the right or wrong place and time. You have more than just bones in your body, but brains and guts. You are the one that unleashes it. Until you figure out how to control yourself, the one person that stands in your way is you. You can say it would've been better going to your New Jersey home, but you haven't yet and you made a tough choice to stay here."

I processed everything he said, "W... What does any of that mean?"

"It means you have potential to be as great or even greater than your parents, and your shouldn't drown that opportunity with sulking every mistake." He rubbed my hair, "You made your decision, and it was no mistake. It was meant to happen. There will be scars, tears, and blood. However, that is counter balanced by-" he poked my upper left chest, where my heart is, "-this. And that's the battle you're fighting for."

My heart? I'm fighting for my heart? I'm not sure I understand how everything leads up to my heart.

"Think about it, Cole. There is no need for running or tear shed." He smiled, and walked to catch up with my mom.

"Ah..." I paused in dazzlement, "Heart?"

I don't get it.

* * *

"Lal!" Iemitsu grabbed, "Lal-"

"Forget it." She shrugged off, "He is NOT going to Japan."

Iemitsu took a deep breath, "Then I guess we'll keep him here, at an obvious wrecked base."

Lal glared at him, "I want to send him to our base in Moscow."

He shook his head, "He's too hot to be handled by the Russian military."

"We need stealth, not fire power." Lal argued, "The bunker in Moscow is the most secluded and hidden base built!"

"Look, Lal," he began, "Cole said it. They've known about him. They are probably watching him as we speak. They are also probably watching every step he takes. If they know where he is, then there is no hope for stealth. We need the defense and protection of Decimo's guardians."

Lal looked at the ground, and questioned his logic, "I don't want to be sending Cole from the frying pan to the fire. In Namimori."

"Forget Namimori. We have another nearby safe base that can still be protected." Iemitsu soothed. He needed to win this argument to save Cole.

Lal clenched her fist in anger, "I don't care if you're my boss, he is my son, and I will make the decision!"

"He is your son, but not exactly." Iemitsu broke.

"The hell does that mean?" She scowled.

"We know the truth, the real truth, behind Cole's existence." Iemitsu informed, "And we know you didn't birth him."


	20. Chapter 20

Colonello's Lost Son

Chapter 20

By B1ockh3d

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

A/N: Surprise! Another chapter the day after a post. I owe it to you guys, though. Love you all!

* * *

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lal played.

"We've been analyzing Cole's DNA, cross referenced it with yours and Colonello's DNA, and it's a perfect fifty-fifty match." Iemitsu pulled out a folder and notebook.

"That only proves he's my son." Lal rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but it's perfect. It's never perfect."

"So?" Lal scoffed.

"We investigated the building you raided sixteen years ago-"

"This has nothing to do with Cole's well-being!"

"-And we found boxes. Seven of them." Iemitsu finished.

Lal did a short, sarcastic clap, "Woohoo, maybe they help us- oh, with nothing!"

"The boxes contained a dried up plasm, commonly known as placenta?"

"You've peeked into too many files, this doesn't help our current situation!"

"Lal Mirch!" He pried, "What was in that building you never cased?! What happened on that mission?!"

Lal death glared at Iemitsu, "That is absolutely NONE of your goddamned business. You aren't worthy to know! And I refuse to talk about it!"

"What did you do for your son, Lal?" Iemitsu calmed, "His birthday and your mission day is the exact same day."

Lal glared expressionless, "Oooo, what a coincedince. I don't care about the past. The present is what's relevant!"

"If I know what happened, we can both help Cole!"

"We need to move him to a safe area! No story needed! What happened on that mission cannot make things better now!"

"We learn from the past to protect the present!" Iemitsu argued.

"We use technology to protect the present! The past has no place in the present!"

"Really, Lal?" Iemitsu nodded over to me, "That's the past right there. What is he doing in the present?"

Lal gritted her teeth, "I hate it when you use my son to-"

"Win arguments?" Iemitsu smirked, "It's the only way you'll listen to me."

Lal didn't answer.

"Just tell me what happened on that mission, and then we can know how to handle the Milliefiore. Maybe they want him because of where he came from." Iemitsu theorized.

Lal took a look at me staring into space, and took a deep breath. "...I saved him. That's all you need to know."

"What was he doing there? How was he born?" Iemitsu asked.

Lal regained her focus on Iemitsu, "I... There are no words..."

"Was it tragic?"

Lal shook her head, "Cole was conceived unnaturally... He was... Formed. Developed. From Colonello's and mine's DNA. Without our knowledge."

Iemitsu gasped, "He is a genetically lab-made offspring?"

Lal nodded, knowing there was no going back, "More accuratly, he is a geneticly modified clone. My mission was to investigate the operations at that warehouse, due to suspicious activites. I found Verde appearing to create, well, super-Arcobaleno. Taking DNA from two members of the Arcobaleno-"

"-And combining them." Iemitsu finished.

Lal teared up, and wiped her eyes, "I destroyed every machine in there, and I discovered Verde forgot to take one thing with him when he fled."

"Cole..." He concluded. Iemitsu looked over at me, "Do you want to go tell your son this?"

She gave it a moment and thought about it, "He has enough to think about. I don't think he could handle this news."

* * *

Lal and Iemitsu rejoined me, "So... What do we do?"

Iemitsu looked at me, "You are going to go stay under the protection of the Kokuyo ma-"

Lal glared over even fiercer, "That's an even worse idea!"

"Alright, suggestions?"

"...Vongola Decimo's guardians." Lal grouched.

Iemitsu smiled, "Spectacular idea."

"Okay..." I looked around awkwardly, "Soo... When do we leave?"

Iemitsu looked down on my chest, "We should get you moving now, but I want to take your pacifier with me, just in case."

I instantly took it off and shoved it in his hands, "As long as I don't need to carry something worth killing over, that is good enough for me."

Iemitsu took the pacifier and wrapped it in a cloth, "You and Lal need to take the train two towns over to the airport. Sicily is a bit too high profile to drive and fly out of."

"Just us two." Lal demanded.

He hesitated, then nodded, "Alright, just you two."

"And I mean it!" Lal enforced, "No undercovers! I want to be alone with my son!"

"I understand, Lal." Iemitsu promised.

"Good!"

Iemitsu pulled out a phone, and did something on it. Hopefully not play Angry Birds.

He looked up, "Tickets are ready and the jet's fueled up. You two better get out of here."

Lal took my hand and pulled me to the train station.

* * *

Lal put up her hood and nestled into the corner. She had given me flesh covered bandages to cover up my facial scar, and I also removed my headband and "02" patch.

I tapped my fingers anxiously, What if we're found?!

Lal stopped my restless hands, "Calm down."

"Sorry, it's just... Weird." I shook my head.

"I understand, Cole." She seemed to smile, "I understand what's going through your head. It's not a normal problem to solve, but it is an important one."

"No doubt..." I pondered.

* * *

We passed another stop and another half hour went by, and Lal looked uneasy the entire time. Was she sick? Was she sad?

"Hey, mom," I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She looked up, "Oh, yes."

There was still a thought lingering in her head.

She bit her lower lip, "Cole... I need to tell you something."

"Certainly."

"You..." She stuttered, "You... Are something... Special..."

I could tell that she was trying to break heavy news to me softly, and with her new parenting skills, she has no idea how to present it, "I'll save you the grief. What is it?"

Unusually, she didn't respond.

"Mom?"

She didn't budge.

"La..." I trailed softly, looking around, and whispered "...al Mirch?"

Scarily, her head limped onto my shoulder. As if she just fell asleep.

"Mom?!" I shook quietly.

"Oh, don't worry about her, Colonello Junior~" an unusual soft voice chimed behind me.

I turned around, and saw a man in a white uniform with white hair and a purple tattoo under his left eye loom over me.

"Hello, Cole~"


	21. Chapter 21

Colonello's Lost Son

Chapter 21

By B1ockh3d

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

I completely ignored the man's greeting, "What did you do to her?!"

He smiled, pulled out a bag of marshmallows, and looked out the window, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"You didn't answer my question." I demanded.

"The city?" He nodded.

I glanced out the window and saw the city he was focused on, and directly back at him, "Yeah, great, answer!"

He chuckled, "It's a fun place. Society is constantly moving."

I put my ear up to her head, and to her chest. She was breathing, just under a heavy sleep.

"Alright, who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you wish you could control it?" He continued, and ate a marshmallow.

"Wha..."

He pointed outside, "The world. Don't you wish you could control it?"

"No, sir." I quizzically sat back.

"Pah," he sputtered, "The world is in need of change. Everybody has their fingers on triggers, everyone hardly gets along, everyone wants revenge. I'm quite enthralled with it~"

"...Why?"

He grimaced, "Always something to play with~"

"...!" My eyes widened. I'm his play toy right now!

"Ahah!" He laughed, and popped a marshmallow in his mouth, "You think you figured me out."

"I'm the one you want to play with!" I concluded.

He shrugged, "Granted, that would be nice, but I don't want to play with you~"

Now I'm really confused...

"You're too simple. I could easily take you right now, and you're too much of arrogant fool for my time." He ate another marshmallow, "You're merely a pawn in this game. But pawns forget that if they go to the other side of the board, they can become a queen, the most powerful piece~"

"What are you..." I shook my head, "You forget the pawn can go back to the other side."

"Hahahah~" he cackled, "Only if he can make it~"

Okay, he's officially stopped making sense, "If I'm such an arrogant fool and so easy to take, then why haven't you?"

He grinned wryly, picked me up and pinned me to the ground.

"Ah!" He placed his boot over my shoulder wound and dug in, "AHHHOOWW!"

"Cole-chan~" he relaxed, "You have no idea who you are~ they have no idea who you are~"

"Oh, what, and- HN! -you do?!"

"You could change EVERYTHING! You have great powers beyond your comprehension!" he laughed, "And I want to make use of them~"

"I am not giving you anything!" I attempted to lift his boot off of me.

He leaned down and got closer to my face, while conveniently pinning down my arms in the process, "I'm afraid that's not your choice anymore~"

He put his right hand up to my forehead, and I don't remember seeing this in any mafia movies. It seems like a terrible start to a hor- Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow! Everything in my body was in pain, and I could not move. I felt like I was shutting down, and I was about to lose consciousness.

Damn my mother for not telling everyone to go off. Damn this man for knocking her out. Damn everything! I wish I rejected this stupid trip that got me here in the first place. I wish my somewhat obsession with old mafia movies never got to me. I wish I never met my mother. I wish I was never born! People have died because of me, people whom I don't know and will never know. I wish I wasn't a self indulgent jerk who only thought about himself. I wish I could apologize for everything bad I've done, apologize to the people that fell for me. I wish I could say goodbye.

That was it. Everything went dark.


	22. Chapter 22

Colonello's Lost Son

Chapter 22

By B1ockh3d

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

It started coming back. First, I felt the air flowing in through my mouth and nose, then I could feel my chest expanding and deflating, then my arms, fingers, legs, and toes. And finally, I could feel my head resting on a pillow. My eyelids struggled to open, but they managed. Everything was out of focus, and I could only see four bright lights. The only thing I could hear was the short "blip" of the heart monitor. Slowly, my vision became clearer. The four lights focused into four operating lamps, and I could see a corner of the room diverge.

Slowly, I let my eyes wander. I didn't know this place, or remember what happened. I moved my head towards the wall, and I saw Lal Mirch asleep on a chair, waiting ever so patiently.

I swallowed and cleared my throat, "M...Mom?"

She didn't budge.

I pulled my hands and attempted to clap, "Mom?"

I wasn't clapping loud enough. The stupid IV and heart monitor were restricting my movements. I ripped them out, and I didn't even have to yell or clap.

"BEEEEEEEEE..." The heat monitor screamed. Lal woke right up and look at me in panic, then endearment.

"Mom..." I smiled.

She rushed over to my side and embraced me, "Cole, you're alive!"

"Mmhm." I mumbled, still unable to move.

A woman with red hair and a scorpion tattoo rushed inside, and stood back when she realized there wasn't any issues.

"Mom... Please let me go." I begged. She laid me down gently and pulled up a chair, "What happened? All I can remember is that we were on a train..."

The red-haired woman also walked up along side me, "You were attacked on a train, and Byakuran was trying to turn you against us."

I rubbed my head, "I don't remember anyone else there..."

She sighed, "You have very light amnesia. You should take it easy."

I nodded gently, "Okay... Who saved us?"

"We aren't sure." She began, "The car behind yours blew up in a flurry of rain and mist flames, and from the camera footage, Byakuran fled after attempting to carry you, and then he was pushed out of your car by the same flames that caused the explosion, and then your car was disconnected from the rest. No traces of the person or thing that saved you, or Byakuran."

"...None of that makes sense." I gave in, "I have a headache."

She handed me a slip of folded paper, and the inside was inscribed "KD".

"The person that saved you left this on top of your body." She left.

I looked at it, from every angle and every combination, "What does it mean?"

Lal shrugged, "Get some rest, Cole."

I looked up at her, "...When do I begin training?"

She laughed, "You're becoming more like your father and I every day. And you can start as soon as you're healed."

I laid back. This was it. I can only assume I'm in Japan in some secret bunker. And soon I start my training to be a better solider. Or mafia Hitman. Whatever. But either way, this was the beginning of the rest of my life, so I better get used to it. My name is Cole. No last name needed. I work for the mafia, and that's pretty sweet. I work to end wars, not start them. I am a rain class flame, with a kickass gun. Oh, wait, that blew up. I need a new one. But right now, I need rest. Because the rest of my life awaits.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for a special chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Colonello's Lost Son  
(Bonus) Chapter 23  
By B1ockh3d  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™

* * *

After about two days of resting, I decided to turn on my phone for the first time in I think nearly three weeks.

"SHWING!" It chimed, letting me know I had a text waiting.

"...Huh. Only one." I shrugged. You'd think that news of pirates nearly killing me and missing from the face of the earth for a few weeks would peak a little more-

"SHWING! SHWING! SHWING! SHWING! SHWI-"

I turned it on silent and open up the messages.

"Fifty-seven messages..." That sounds better.

I obviously lack the attention-span to read all the messages, so I took a quick breeze through them. And most of them were from Chi.

I hit the call button, and it started to dial. I don't think it even rang on the other side, it was picked up immediately.

"RYAN!" She shouted, "Where are you?!"

"Uhh, Japan. Duh." I casually answered.

"The school said you were injured!"

"A-yup. I got better though." I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?!"

"Uhm, honestly?" I asked, grinning.

"Of course!"

"Lessee... I was shot up by Somalian pirates, and then rescued by the Italian mafia, which isn't like with guns and stuff, they use this flame sys-"

"Ryan!" She yelled, "I want to know what really happened! Not your fanfiction of some obscure anime!"

"Uhh, hey! I'm getting a call from my mom. Tell JJ I said hi!"

"Wait you-"

And I hung up. Next call was to mister Nagano, because I'm sure he'd like someone to talk to.

"Bronze Monkey shop, Nagano speaking."

"How's the van running?" I asked.

"Van running...?" I heard the rustling of blinds, "Van run... Oh! It's been running fine since you put in the battery."

"Eh-hey! You figured it out!" I laughed.

"How is Japan, Ryan?"

"Remarkable, as expected!" I faked, "So much history, so much to see, I feel like a new person!"

"But of course!" He chuckled, "When are you getting back?"

"Uhh... Soon!"

"Don't get yourself lost. I hope that dragon brings you luck!"

"Oh, I'm sure it will."

"Take care! I have to close shop now."

"Uhh... Sayonara!"

"Hahah-" We both hung up.

Next up, my American parents!

"Ryan!" I heard my... Mom? She's not my mom, but she is. But, not biologically. Ah, screw it.

"Hey." I began.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know," I shrugged, "Crossing streets without holding hands or looking and not taking showers."

"So, you're just fine?" She assumed.

"You bet."

"I... Don't want to ask this, but, how is she?" My mom asked timidly.

I thought about my response carefully, "She's... A great mom." I nodded, "She knows how to love. Me especially."

* * *

Okay, this is normally where I go back and take a look at how this story developed, and critique it. However, I really like this story compared to my first one (Chrome's Brother) and I now understand why everyone loved this one over CB. And just a note, I have no real particular order I'm going in (for this section,) so expect a lot of bouncing around. But first things first, I want to address something. The original post date was 10/25/2010. It's finish date (not counting this chapter) was 4/2/2013. What took this turkey so long to cook? That is just over 29 months! Well, funny enough, after the third or fourth chapter, I stopped updating it. Reason why? I thought no one liked it, and it wasn't getting a lot of reviews and feedback. So I ditched it and worked on CB like mad until a year passed when I finished CB, and had nothing else to do. I thought about scrapping this fic, but my friend Jedexa/Jaelin Fawkes convinced me to take a look and keep writing it. One thing is for certain, I owe her the BIGGEST THANK YOU I CAN POSSIBLY OFFER!

But back on how I thought no one liked it, I couldn't see why anyone liked it until the very end. Then it made sense. With all my hiatus', my writing developed a little bit further. If you read the first chapter and the last four or so chapters, you would think two entirely different people wrote it. And, I think this is the reason why people liked it. It was much like Tsuna's story, where eventually the style of story changed, the character changed, the plot changed, and, from my perspective, the writer changed too. Even if it was crammed into 22 chapters, it was a compressed version of the actual KHR series, with lots of tweaks. That's my theory, do feel free to tell me why you loved it!

Also, I read all reviews and respond to anyone who has a question. If you have any questions or just want to chat, send me a PM and you will be tended to fairly quickly.

And now that I got my timeline a super thank you and personal reflections out of the way, let me go on to individual thank yous.

Thank you, long live marshmallows ( ) and BlackglE123 (deviantART) for being super fans and reading ALL my KHR fics. I really do treasure your guys' reviews because I see a familiar name who spends time on my work. You guys are the greatest!

Thank you, Amy/Amie Fawkes and Jedexa/Jaelin Fawkes for critiqing my fan fiction and helping me edit it. And Jae, also another big thanks for the cover art. They always surpass my expectations!

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this fic! If it weren't for you guys, I couldn't have made all this work and effort on my own just for me. I wait for reviews every time I upload a chapter, and I always get thrilled when I receive one. You all deserve a big thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Now, to excite everyone who's willing to cling on, I will be uploading a mini series about Cole's training, as a sort of journal entry kind of fic. This is just to hold everyone off until I upload Cole's next story. Oh, yeah, he gets an entire second story. Did I mention that? Well, you know now!

And my schedule for fanfics are:  
Edit "Chrome's Brother" (NOTE: This will be some remarkable changes. Better read the original while you can, because I'm fixing the plot(holes)!  
Edit+Continue "Chrome's Brother: Fast Forward"  
Work on "XY:A:S4" on free time (w/ Aeroxx1337)  
Work on "My Sister The Weeaboo" on free time

Hopefully all of those will be done, then begin:  
"Chrome's Brother: (Either "Ignited Pride" or "Thrown Back", I'm still deciding the future of the story.)"  
And this space would be Cole's next fic, but due to popularity, I'm keeping the title secret. But, there are subtle hints on the plot within this fic.

Can't wait for the next fic? Well, you're in luck. CB:FF is becoming a crossover fic, and Kumoru will be meeting Cole! (And a clever way to get everyone to read my other fic!) And it is plot-relevant to Cole, and provides some of the answers to questions I left out intentionally (that some of you already noticed.)

Thank you all ever so much! It's been a blast!  
-B1ockh3d/Blockhed13


End file.
